Agony, Twilight, and The Spider Queen
by derplolplayer
Summary: Evelynn x Shen x Elise x Leblanc. Odd pairing right? It starts when Evelynn finds herself following Shen back home where she intends to give him the reward he refused without hesitation. Later, she returns with Elise after a night of fun takes a sour turn with steamy outcomes and learn he's not submissive as past victims. Mainly pure smut, some yuri, and violence. Hope you enjoy!
1. Persistence

**With the other story I wrote, I wondered what would happen if I wrote a Shen x Evelynn story with them being more in character. Shen seems like the one man who would probably resist her advances and well, it's never a good thing to resist someone like her.**

* * *

On Summoner's Rift, a desperate Evelynn was fleeing from the enemy team after she managed to successfully steal the enemy teams dragon. Using her flash to escape, she was still being relentlessly pursued by the now titled enemy.

Making her way out of the jungle into botlane, she continued to retreat while her team's minions were pushing up to the opponent's turret. She seemed to be in the clear, until she saw a hand fly out of the bush and grab her. Yanked back in, Evelynn was soon pelted by Draven's axes and knocked up by Blitzcrank.

"Who wants some Draven?!" Draven said laughing.

Through the attack, Evelynn used her Zhonya's with her being at 30% health. Leaving stasis, Evelynn used her ultimate to become un targetable and teleported closer to her turret. However, the rest of the enemy team had caught up with her and the demon's chances of survival seemed slim.

At that moment, a purple shield appeared around the woman, a monotone chant could be heard and 3 seconds later, appeared Shen, The Eye of Twilight.

"Run!" He shouted to the woman.

Heeding his words, Evelynn finally managed to reach the turret as Shen dashed through the entire enemy team, taunting them and taking the heat off Evelynn.

"Now!" Shen yelled.

Behind Evelynn was Ashe, Leona, and Xerath, moving to support their tank. Evelynn watched as the other champions brutally attacked Shen who recalled his sword and activated his barrier to block them for a few seconds. Ashe used her ultimate to stun the enemy team and Xerath ascended to his true form, beginning his magical bombardment. The enemies shifted their attention to the new arrivals, but were taunted by Shen again and stunned by Leona's ultimate.

Choosing not to stand on the sidelines, Evelynn placed a charm on the nearly dead Draven and used her lashers to triggered it, granting bonus damage and slaying him. Xerath had exhausted his ultimate on Azir who dissolved into sand while Ashe focused her fire on Master Yi who had jumped her. Leona stunned the blades man and the combined fire from the turret and Ashe led him to be slain quickly.

Choosing not to retreat, Darius shifted his attention to Evelynn and swung his axe around her, healing for a significant amount of health and nearly killing her. He prepared to Noxian Guillotine her, but a nearly dead Shen dashed and taunted him again as Evelynn safely retreated. She watched as Darius used his ultimate on the ninja, a message coming up that Shen had been slain by Darius. Finishing off the support, the 3 other team members focused fire on Darius and slayed him.

A few moments later, the enemy team had surrendered after the announcer said " **ACE!"** and their nexus exploded.

The champions were soon teleported back to the Institute Of War with the usual congratulations from each team, even Darius. Due to her nature, Evelynn chose not to do the usual thing, but this time, she went over to Shen who just finished shaking Darius's hand.

"Hey Shen." She said catching the ninja's attention.

"Ah, Agony's Embrace." Shen said. "What can I do for you?"

"Well I..." Evelynn scratched the back of her head. "I uh, just wanted to say. Thanks I guess. For saving me back there."

Taking no notice of her awkwardness, Shen just bowed.

"Of course. That's my purpose. Ensuring the team always stands united."

"If you, uhh, want me to reward you in any possible way, I'd be delighted to." Evelynn said suggestively.

"That's not necessary Agony's Embrace." Shen said quickly.

"Oh my, well if that's what you-. Wait a minute what?!" Evelynn said shocked. "You don't want me to reward you? Like, not even a kiss?"

"Nope." Shen said showing no emotion.

Evelynn titled her head in disbelief. Normally every man would gladly accept her reward, but not Shen. He didn't even hesitant in declining.

"Is there something else going on Shen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, are you attracted to Zed or something? Are you gay?"

"Not sure where you're getting that from but the answer is no. Listen Agony's Embrace, I've just been chosen for a ranked game so I must depart."

Shen quickly ran off from Evelynn who was left in a state of shock and confusion. She couldn't believe what just happened.

For the remainder of the day, Evelynn dwelled on the words that Shen said without hesitation. She'd never been declined by any man and the fact he did it so quickly only drove her more insane.

"Show's no interest or hesitation. What is wrong with this man?" Evelynn thought to herself. "There's no way he's not into Zed. Something has to be up with him, and tonight I'm gonna find out."

* * *

Later that evening, Evelynn had followed Shen back to his dojo. Quietly leaping in the trees above the ninja, she was completely silent. Finally, Shen reached his destination with Evelynn hiding above. However, she soon felt that the branch was slowly beginning to slant down.

"Shit!" She whispered.

She moved off the branch gently to a stronger one, but despite being as quiet as possible, a creaking sound was heard. Shen immediately picked up this sound and looked up. Staring tensely with his yellow eyes, the ninja could sense something was off.

Evelynn was perched up, her eyes closed as she winced hoping Shen wouldn't find her.

Below, Shen took out a small blade and looked back up to the tree. Reeling it back, the ninja threw the object up. The blade flew past Evelynn's head, slightly cutting her hair and causing her to shriek. Losing her balance, the woman fell out of the tree screaming. Shen didn't have to move a muscle to catch her. He held her in his hands like a baby, giving her an unamused look. The woman came back to reality, seeing that she was being held and looked at Shen before scowling and squirming to get down.

"I'm not a yordle put me down!" She snapped.

Placing her down, Evelynn put some distance between her and Shen.

"What are you doing here Agony's Embrace?"

"I'm here to give you your reward that you DO want." Evelynn said.

"I already refused that offer, and I don't intend to accept it." Shen said glaring.

"You're pretty damn physically fit Shen." Evelynn said. "Girls would claw each others eyes out to have you all to themselves."

"I'm sure they do." Shen replied showing no interest.

"Awww, what's the matter love? Don't you know how to do it?" Evelynn said teasingly.

Deep down Evelynn was certain Shen had done it at least once, she just loved to tease.

"I could teach you how to do it."

"I know how to do it." Shen replied.

"Then show me." Evelynn said with a finger on her lips.

"I don't need to show anything to a woman of your nature. The answer is no." Shen said turning away.

Annoyed and even a little shocked that he continued to show no hesitation, Evelynn grabbed his arms and made him face her again.

"Don't you walk away from me you bastard. Why won't you accept my offer? And don't even think about telling me that I'm not beautiful."

"You wouldn't understand the reason. Now leave Agony's Embrace. We're done here" Shen said yanking his arm away from her.

Completely furious, the woman's eyes turned a glowing red, her true form coming into view, lashers preparing to strike.

"We're done, when I'm done." She hissed.

A moment later the ninja was sent flying through the dojo's door, tearing through it and landing on the matted floor with a groan. Evelynn stepped through the door still in her demon form, lashers on both sides ready for another strike. Shen looked up, seeing Evelynn's lashers fold back up out of sight. She wasn't going to leave until she gave him what she promised.

"Come on love, don't be shy. I promise I'll be gentle." She said teasingly, turning back to her normal look.

Advancing on the ninja, Evelynn removed the shadows between the legs, her pussy in plain sight, but Shen still unaffected by it. The woman came face to face with the ninja who was back on his feet.

"It's wet. And it's hungry for you Shen."

Evelynn proceeded to wrap her arms around the ninja's body, but he grabbed them.

"I told you Evelynn, the answer is no. Leave while you still can, or things will become very unpleasent." Shen said.

Growling at his refusing of her advances and mildly amused by his threat, Evelynn became her true form yet again, lashers at the ready.

"So be it." She said.

Sending her lashers after Shen, Evelynn hissed when he blocked them with his blade.

"Stop now before one of us gets hurt." Shen said.

A crazed cackle escaped the woman's mouth at the choice of words. She sent her lashers out again, only for Shen to continue blocking them. The sounds of blades clanking echoed through the dojo with combat yells from both figures.

Eventually Evelynn managed to swipe the blade from her opponent's hand. Launching the lashers again, Shen shielded himself with a loud jab from the impact of the woman's sharp weapon. They had lost their edge, resulting with the demon becoming enraged greatly.

Lunging at him with her claws, the woman tackled the ninja to the floor with her on top. A clawed hand went for Shen's face, but he grabbed it, the sharp fingers just inches from his eyes. He grabbed her other hand with Evelynn throwing herself off him causing them to roll. The pair rolled across the numerous mats, sounds of blows being exchanged and grunts from their struggle as they continued to refuse the others actions.

During the struggle, Evelynn had torn up the ninja's clothing with her claws. The pants stayed on, but Shen's top came off. Managing to free himself from her grasp, the Eye of Twilight's face was met with a clenched fist. He was stunned for a moment, but another fist came and knocked Shen to his knees.

"How'd you like that Sheny?" Evelynn said taunting him.

Evelynn saw Shen slowly get back up, his fists clenched tightly. Turning around, the ninja revealed that the mouthpiece was knocked off.

"I protected you on Summoner's Rift, now I'm gonna kick your ass." He snapped, rarely saying profanity.

Shen's need for traditional combat was gone, he just wanted to show the demon her place.

"Oh I love it when they talk dirty to me!" Evelynn said giggling.

Evelynn readied her claws as Shen charged her. She scratched him across the chest, but he grabbed her arm the second time and delivered a kick to her stomach. Evelynn was sent crashing into a pillar, landing on her stomach with a little blood coming from her mouth. She growled at Shen.

"I find you unworthy."

"Oh, the things I'm gonna do to you." She snickered.

They charged one another. Shen leaped into the air, attempting to kick Evelynn, but she squatted down and grabbed his legs, slamming him face first on the mat. With his vulnerable position, the demon flipped the ninja over, but he quickly brought up his legs, pushing her off with great force.

Landing on her knees, Evelynn took time to recover, but Shen came up behind her and grabbed her lashers, pulling them and causing a yelp. With a yell, Shen threw her at one of the dojo's pillars. A loud thud followed with the demon lying face down on the floor, seemingly unconscious. Eyeing for any movement, Shen knelt a little, his hands on his knees as he panted from the fight.

However, Evelynn was only feigning be knocked out and a lasher came out to the unaware man and grabbed him. She threw him into another dojo door which happened to be the one to his bedroom. Getting back up, Shen braced himself for her next assault. His state of mind was currently unbalanced which allowed Evelynn to sneak into the room another way. Hearing footsteps behind him, Shen reacted quickly enough to turn around with Evelynn attempting to gouge the back of his head. Shen panted heavily at this action, clearly frustrated by the challenge Evelynn posed. He pushed the person away and Evelynn smiled smugly at the condition he was in, her lashers retreating.

"Come on love, don't resist it." She said exposing her pussy again to the ninja.

The Eye of Twilight didn't respond. Just brought his fists up for another round.

"Oh, honey, you know it feels better the longer you delay it." Evelynn said giggling.

A sigh exalted from the ninja, his hands unclenching and coming down. Seeing this vulnerable state, Evelynn advanced towards him, hips swaying with shadows fading from her figure. Coming face to face with the topless man, Evelynn lustfully looked at him.

"You've been quite a naughty boy tonight. Luckily for you, I like it rough." She said bringing her hands up.

Again, expecting to wrap her arms around him, the demons' hands were seized by Shen. Naturally reacting to this, Evelynn brought her lashers out again, now sending them to his neck.

Shen shifted his neck to avoid the deadly strike, instead grabbing them and flinging the succubus onto the bed where she landed on the opposite side. Dazed, the demon saw him coming towards her upside down. Scrambling to get straight upward, Evelynn used her lashers again, but Shen flicked them away like child's play. He grabbed the woman by the shoulders, lifting her up like a feather.

"I'm not going to say this again. Leave. Now." He said with clenched teeth.

"Aww, after everything we just did?" She said playfully. "Hurting is yummy love."

Despite his advantage, the ninja wasn't prepared for the woman to trip him off his feet. Landing on the bed with her on top of him, the ninja was pinned by the woman's lashers. Proceeding to sit on top of the ninja, she smiled at her victory.

Shen showed no discomfort, as one would expect from him. His mouth was visible but showed no emotion. With the feeling of victory fading, Evelynn realised her current position. She had the ninja pinned, unable to take any action. She wasted no time.

She mainly preferred a gentle kiss, but decided that Shen would receive a rough one for his behavior against her advances. Roughly kissing him, the demon attempted to force her tongue in his mouth, but no to avail.

"Come on love. You know you want me."

"The only thing I wan-"

Evelynn dived her tongue into the ninja's open mouth, cutting him off mid sentence and finally having access to him. The ninja let out numerous angry grunts as he futilely attempted to drive the woman from his mouth. Fortunately for her, an open mouthed kiss is all she needed for Shen to change.

The succubus tasted delicious and it sparked an old flame inside the Eye of Twilight, an arousing flame.

Evelynn felt Shen's tongue wrestle with her own as she continued to kiss him. A joyful moan coming from her at this discovery. She broke the kiss, sitting up again and releasing her lashers from Shen.

"Well, well, well, looks like not even the monotonous man can resist me." Evelynn said licking her lips.

She could see Shen was a little embarrassed from his defeat and his actions, but hard to blame him for giving in.

"It's okay love, happens to everyone."

Now it was Shen's turn to get her back. He brought his free arms up to her face and pulled her face down, their noses contacting eachother. A hostile Evelynn brought her lashers out again, but Shen managed to stand up with his arms wrapped around her before the lashers wrapped around him. Standing on the bed with the woman in his arms, they had reached an impasse.

"Guess this is what I get for trying to seduce a ninja."

"There's more to you than one would expect, Agony's Embrace."

"So did I pass the test love? Will I be able to reward you?" She said sarcastically.

Chuckling at her words, despite the struggle they had moments ago, Shen answered her question.

"You wanted to reward The Eye of Twilight? So be it."

The ninja roughly kissed Evelynn who was caught off guard by this. Normally it was her who kissed first. His tongue had made contact with hers, wrestling like they did moments ago. A moan escaped Evelynn who had her eyes closed at the feeling of this.

The lashers around Shen had loosened, allowing him more room to explore. Moving down lower, his tongue came into play. Feeling this, Evelynn snapped out of her fantasy and came face to face again with the tank.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" She hissed.

"Aw what's the matter? I thought you wanted some of this."

Feeling one of his hands on her curvy hips, Evelynn gave Shen a look that warned him he was wandering into dangerous territory. Ignoring this, he made a beeline towards the woman's legs.

"These curves are real and those lower lips are very sensitive. If you so much as handle them in a way I don't like, I'll gouge your eyes out!"

"I'll take that under advisement."

He carelessly dropped the woman onto the soft bed. The shadows covering her had dispersed, now fully nude. Moments later she felt a tongue on her womanhood.

"No no nongnhn fuck!"

She arched her back as Shen licked her pussy with it tightening up whenever he came across the right spots. Shen was massaging all the right places that few of Evelynn's past victims could find. Each lick sent an sensational feeling all over the woman's body and it didn't take too long for her to get close to an orgasm. She futilely attempted to hold it off, never had someone been this good with her. With Shen not stopping his work, Evelynn gave in and let out a cry of pleasure and lust as she came. Her thighs tightened around the ninja and she had to place her hands on his shoulders for support as she continued to cum.

Tumbling into the wall behind the bed, Evelynn was panting as Shen came up, licking up the juices that landed on his face. He chuckled at the exhausted looking woman.

"What's the matter, you done already?"

Evelynn gave a playful glare at the ninja's words. He was acting like a male version of her, to an extent, most likely to get a rise out. Regardless it was working.

"It's your turn love."

Breaking out of the exhausted state, Evelynn teleported behind an unsuspecting Shen and viscously pushed him down on the bed face first. He managed to flip over in time for Evelynn to jump on him moments after. Her lashers came back into play, smiling with delight as Shen's expression quickly became nervous.

Despite what she could do with them, Evelynn used the lashers to remove Shen's torn pants, revealing his giant limp cock. Feasting her eyes upon it, Evelynn looked back at the ninja.

"Think of all the places this could go."

Shortly after, Evelynn saw the limp cock stand straight upward, fully erect. She gasped at this with Shen giving a playful smile.

"I don't know if this is the real you after a day Shen, but I like it."

Evelynn smiled as her fingers curled around the shaft and her hands gently gripped it. The huge size was more than her hands could cover and she giggled to herself before beginning to stroke it. She heard Shen groan at every advancement and retreat of her hands on his cock.

However, her taste for it was greater and Evelynn brought her lips to the tip of the throbbing member. Guiding her mouth over it while occasionally licking it, the woman heard the ninja moan with pleasure. She soon tasted amounts of pre-cum, only driving her for more of it's taste. Going deeper, Evelynn lapped her tongue all over the member as she continuously sucked it. Eventually she went so deep she nearly gagged after it contacted her uvula.

Tasting more pre-cum only encouraged Evelynn to increase her speed, desperately wanting to get the full load. Feeling the tip throb, she pulled out a little to give her mouth more room. However, she got more than she bargained for when the load came in force like the way water comes out of a hose.

She attempted to swallow all white juices, but was unable to keep up with the never ending flow of cum and disconnected her mouth from the spewing member. Swallowing what was in her mouth, Evelynn watched in awe with a smile as more cum spewed out of Shen's cock, some occasionally splashing on her face.

"Well, that was more than I usually get." She said cleaning up.

As Evelynn cleaned up the mess she made, Shen sat up with a stretch and groan of pleasure.

"So, Agony's Embrace, are you satisfied? Do you wish to reward me any further?"

"Well love, there is one more thing I do request."

Crawling to him on the bed with a naughty smile, Evelynn came face to face yet again.

"Fuck me." She said impatiently.

A second later, Shen slammed his lips into hers, much to her delight as their tongues wrestled. She moaned through her nose as his hands grab the back of her head, increasing the lustful feeling. Evelynn felt her curvy hips being groped by Shen again, this time showing no sign of hostility as he explored her body. He gave her bubble butt a slap with her giggling with delight. She then felt her thigh gripped by Shen's hand, and the tip of his manhood brushing against her womanhood, only making her more aroused.

Shen noticed this and proceeded to make her feel more pleasure. Flipping her over with him now on top, the ninja grabbed the woman's legs and spread them apart into the soft mattress. With one mighty thrust, he plunged his cock inside of her wet womanhood.

"It's so fucking big!" Evelynn screamed with her eyes closed.

Evelynn squealed and cried out with delight as she was pounded by Shen. Sweat dripped from her body, never before had a man been this rough with her and she was loving every second of it.

The woman ran her hands through her hair, trying to find a way to fight both the pain and pleasure she was receiving down below. During his pounding, Shen offered to pull out momentarily, but Evelynn refused and she brought her arms around his back, digging her claws into the muscles to keep her grip. She wrapped her legs around his tight buttocks, not taking any chances to let him pullout prematurely.

The sweaty Shen continued to thrust into his partner, his hands digging into the mattress as the bed shook. Sweat dripped onto Evelynn who only begged Shen to keep going which is hilariously what did keep him going. The desire to fill her womanhood with his fluid was currently greater than his desire to maintain equilibrium. With enough thrusts, he came into Evelynn's womanhood.

The woman let out a gasp of pleasure as she was filled with the ninja's seed. It wasn't as much as before, but still sent a pleasurably feeling through her body. The warm feeling made her let out a sigh of relief as he emptied the load. With an exasperated sigh, Shen collapsed on the bed beside Evelynn who weakly looked at him with a smile that didn't seem to be teasing him.

"So? Are you satisfied?" He asked panting.

Evelynn laughed hysterically as she pounded the pillow with her fist at the question.

"You are probably one of the few people who has satisfied a woman like me." Evelynn said panting too.

* * *

Sometime later, the pair was still in the bed, their nude bodies now covered up by a blanket and Evelynn resting on Shen's well toned chest.

"See love? That wasn't so bad eh?" She said running her fingers smoothly across him.

"I'll admit it did feel good. Probably couldn't hurt to release some stress once in a while." Shen said.

"Guess that's why there was so much fluid from your delicious cock." Evelynn said with a naughty smile.

Shen chuckled at this and stroked her white hair before giving it a kiss.

"Suppose I should apologise for, uh, grabbing you by the lashers and throwing you at a pillar." Shen said scratching his head.

"Nonsense love. I like it rough. Besides, it's been a while since I've found someone who can actually put up a decent fight."

Shen just chuckled again while wrapping his arm around Evelynn to bring her closer.

"This was truly a good experience for my first time with a ninja." She said resting further on his chest. "And it certainly won't be the last."

"What?" Shen said with an amused chuckle. "You think I'm going to do this again with you?"

"Well..." Evelynn said with a wave of her hair. "...it doesn't have to be you. It could be Zed or, say, Akali."

Shen glared at the mention of Akali.

"Don't you even think about going anywhere near her." He warned.

"Ooooh. Do I detect that The Eye of Twilight has feelings for the Fist of Shadow?" Evelynn said sitting up.

"You know that's not true." And he was correct on that.

"Maybe not, but I'm sure Zed could probably give me more pleasure than you did."

"What?" Shen said almost dumbstruck.

Evelynn giggled again at his reaction. She was actually horny right now and wanted another go with Shen.

"I'm just saying that he could probably last a LOT longer than you did." Evelynn said looking away.

It didn't take too long for her to feel his strong arms around her, pulling the demon closer with her breasts contacting his toned pecks.

"Is that a challenge, Agony's Embrace?" Shen asked almost menacingly.

Knowing her plan worked, Evelynn brought her lips to his ears.

"Only if lasting longer is a chore for you love."

With that, Evelynn felt Shen's tongue inside her mouth again, viciously wrestling with hers once she brought it up.

"Oh Evelynn you're so good." She thought.

Evelynn forcefully broke the kiss from Shen who looked like he was ready to explode with rage.

"ENOUGH FOREPLAY!" She hissed at him.

The woman threw herself and Shen over the bed, landing with a loud thud as she cackled with delight and madness. Shen was ready to fuck her all over again.


	2. Unfortunate Soldier

**P.S. This guy's design is actually ripped straight from another game. I know it's lazy, but I've always wanted to do this with League haha.**

* * *

While Evelynn and Shen had a wonderful time that night, they never spoke again afterwards. Evelynn had been going frequently on these hunts with a certain friend mainly in an effort to rid herself of the pleasure Shen gave her, but no one can forget The Eye of Twilight.

It was in her nature to do one night stands, but since she and Shen did it, she's been rethinking that. After all he was the one person she didn't kill after they were done, and the institutes rule against champions killing eachother off the field didn't concern her at all.

* * *

It was a cool, crispy type of evening. The sky was clear with the stars slightly igniting it, though the moon gave of a significantly more brighter light, giving a peaceful atmosphere.

A man's heavy and rather muffled breathing was heard in the dead of night. His footsteps emitting either the crunch of leaves he passed over, or the sound of the boots hitting the hard gravel.

He was donned entirely in metal looking armor, clearly a soldier of some type. It was light green with a semi-conical chest plate, a helmet with a skull-like appearance, a large eye-piece on the right, and two smaller eye-pieces mounted vertically on the left that glowed red. He was armed with a rifle with a side armed pistol complimented by a combat knife.

He'd been forced from his estate in a secluded area. He wasn't exactly the perkiest man around, but he was more than happy. Along with the fact that he was providing a challenge to another figure.

Not too far behind was a shadowy figure, pursuing the man like they were a wolf on the hunt. The sound of a cackle was heard, sending a shiver down the man's spine. It was feminine and seductive while also at the same time being terrifying.

Choosing to take a different approach, he vaulted over a collapsed tree and off the path. The figure followed in suite, not giving up its relentless pursuit. The soldier took cover behind a larger tree, bracing himself against the trunk with his rifle armed. He was panting heavily but kept it quiet to avoid drawing his assailant.

Briefly peeking out, he could see it. Two lashers sprawled from its back, glowing with a pink edge like crystals. Red eyes with a wide grin. The figure did unpredictable jerks with its body, like it was trying to figure out its prey's location. Then, it leaped off, deeper into the forest.

A sigh of relief came from the soldier. He slid down onto the ground, the rifle still clutched tightly in his hands.

"That deserves a drink." He said with an accent before taking out a flask.

However, he could sense that something was amidst in the atmosphere not too long after. Placing the flask away, he braced the rifle against his chest.

" _ **That's it love... Let your guard down."**_

Immediately springing from his spot, the man frantically looked around everywhere. His rifle was shaking in his uneasy hands. He was terrified.

A brief tickle happened. Given the situation, it'd be foolish to think of it just being a gust of wind. The heart rate on the soldier was increasing rapidly. Then a quiet snicker was heard on the right with a hiss directly next to the soldiers other side.

Flashes from the rifle lightened up the area briefly as the man fired rapidly in the directions, yelling with anger and fear. Before long he exhausted the clip and needed to reload.

Another snicker happened. The man looked up to see red eyes glowing directly in front of him with a toothy grin. Eyes widened as he brought up the weapon.

A rustling of leaves occurred when he was knocked over by the figure. Shots fired into the air as they hit the ground, the figure on top as the man slid across the cold mulch. It grabbed his rifle and crushed it with the lashers. The man couldn't help but gaze upon his pursuer. She was beautiful.

"Gotcha." She said giggling.

"What the hell are you?!"

"Just a little Heaven, before the Hell."

Evelynn ran her clawed fingers down the steel chest of the suit. She showed a little disgust.

"Hmm, maybe if we remove this, it'll get more… interesting."

The succubus gracefully dodged a fist swung by her pinned victim, much to her exasperated tone.

"Naughty naughty! That gets you a lashing!"

Bringing the sharp object down, Evelynn expected a purge of flesh. She was met with a clank instead.

"Huh. This usually works."

Despite her action earlier, the succubus wasn't able to dodge the metal fist again and she was knocked off. Landing with a groan, Evelynn nearly cried out in pain when the man delivered a clenched fist to her stomach.

He stood up, drawing his sidearm and proceeding to shoot. However, a piece of webbing was found covering his hand soon after.

"The hell?"

A webbing was fired at the helmets front, causing it to stun the man as he attempted to wipe it off. A kick to the abdomen was followed with him collapsing in pain despite his armour. Landing on the ground, he found his legs being webbed too, unable to make any movements.

Tearing off webbing, the man saw his pursuer being helped up by a woman who appeared to have several spider legs sprawling from her back. They were both beautiful regardless.

"I told you that this guy wasn't going to be easy to kill." She said.

"Oh hush up." Evelynn replied to her, giving her a brief kiss on the lips after. "He's just the way I like em, big and stupid."

"He's also mentally unstable."

Untangling his feet, the soldier returned to running, though he felt his hand get snagged by a web fired by the new arrival. Growling with rage, he yanked his arms forward, sending the woman flying over him and landing on her back. He attempted to stomp her with his boot, but she rolled out of the way carefully dodging it.

A lasher grabbed his leg, forcing him to the ground and being pulled back. The man managed to free his firearm and flipped over on his back. He fired rapidly hoping to hit something due to his position. A blood curdling scream happened when Evelynn's other lasher pierced the man's right eye hole of his helmet.

"Ooh, I almost feel bad about that one." She said cackling.

Pulling it back, the sharp crystal object had a bloody eyeball lodged on it. Evelynn just giggled at this, taking great delight.

Blood spurted from the man's empty eye socket. He yelled in pain, trying to keep anymore blood from escaping. Evelynn happily leaped onto the crimson filled ground, licking it up rapidly. She felt like a child on Christmas morning.

Coming up behind him, Evelynn's friend Elise, The Spider Queen kicked the man in the back with her heeled foot, sending him falling to the ground again. Blood seeped out, but he was still alive. Elise grabbed and flipped him over. Despite the weight of his armor, she was quite strong.

"This'll stop the bleeding." She said before casting a spell.

Magic flowed over the man's wounded eye. It quickly healed up, though no eye was put in place is his previous one. He didn't know if he should be thankful.

"I owe you a drink yeah?"

Elise scoffed at this before abruptly bringing her heeled foot to his throat. She pressed down, hearing the man gasp for air.

"Can't let my friend's food dry out too quickly." She said with a playful yet sinister tone before releasing her threshold.

"What the fuck are you people?"

"Oh we're just two old friends." Evelynn said coming up beside Elise, placing her arm around the Spider Queen much to her exasperation. "Out reliving some scenarios that sparked it."

"I always do enjoy watching her do this type of stuff."

"Blood fight!" Evelynn said giggling as she splattered a little blood on Elise, much to her displeasure. Despite this, Elise splashed Evelynn back. They exchanged a couple more times, giggling.

Contrary to his reactions earlier, the man no longer feared his attackers, well after seeing that they were some of the most beautiful looking women he'd ever seen.

"What're you gonna do to me?" He asked.

His arms were tied with webbing, but he could feel his combat knife close by. He just had to stall them enough to reach it and cut himself out.

"Hmm, think I'll start with my favourite part." Evelynn said ignoring the man, instead looking to Elise who just slumped up to a tree, arms crossed while she watched with amusement. "You've been a naughty boy tonight."

The metal pants conveniently came off easily. The succubus slid them down gently, given that she couldn't tear them off. She gazed upon the limp, but large cock of the man.

"Mmm, that's it." She said.

Placing her mouth on the tip, Evelynn began to suck the man off. Despite the situation, he was strangely aroused. Then again, it could've been the excitement that he felt when he got the knife in his hands.

"Don't worry love, you'll have this before you die." She said cupping her breasts.

An amused chuckle escaped his mouth. Evelynn didn't care, but Elise was surprised. She narrowed her eyes at him.

Evelynn backed up slightly, spreading her legs along her victims. She then plunged her womanhood onto his erect dick, riding it with a moan of pleasure. The man inhaled a breath at the sensation, his next exhale released as a moan too. Evelynn smiled at this, knowing it was about to become mixed. The soldier could feel the demon's lashers cutting his exposed legs with her claws digging into the flesh. This only encouraged him to cut faster while also groaning in pain.

"That's it baby, cry for me."

A cry escaped the soldier. Evelynn curled her fingers on the wounds she made on his legs, tearing the flesh off bit by bit. The succubus rocked against him, her moans growing louder as she rode him. One of her hands moved between her legs for additional pleasure, and it wasn't long before Evelynn achieved an orgasm.

"Yes! Yes!"

Coming down against the cold armour panting, Evelynn had the man slip his cock from her womanhood. It was covered in her juices. Making swift work, she quickly licked it up, swallowing with a satisfied moan.

"Hmm, that was fast. I could go for a snack right now."

The succubus placed her lips on the manhood again. First he felt sucking, but soon felt her fangs begin to slice through the flesh. This resulted in another bloodcurdling scream from him, but it soon turned to maniacal laughter.

"Well look at that Elise! He's going out with happiness on his face!" Evelynn said amused.

"Yes, that's it. I'm going out with a smile." The man said. "YOU SLUT."

Elise's eyes diverted from Evelynn to the man's arms. They were free, and he was armed with his knife.

"KNIFE!" Elise shouted firing a web at the hand.

The attack did stall him, but not for long. Elise dove, pinning the man down while Evelynn finally bit off his member, despite the warning she received.

"AH GOD!" He yelled.

Elise held the man's arms, preventing him from taking any action for the moment.

"Not quite how I imagined I'd go out!"

He soon burst out laughing. "But I can still make it a grand exit!"

The man brought Elise's head down. Reeling his head back, the man head-butted The Spider Queen causing her to become dazed. With what strength he had in his legs, he delivered a kick to Evelynn's face, knocking her off and also stunning her.

Elise threw the knife out of the man's hand, rendering him unarmed. She brought her venom fangs into play, attempting to bite him, but he blocked them with his metal arm. Punching her off, he scrambled to pull up his pants despite the bleeding from his missing member. Sprinting for the knife, he was tripped by Evelynn. She sent her lashers after him, this time with him managing to block them.

He grabbed them and yanked her forward with a punch to the jaw. Elise tackled him, biting on his exposed back neck with the penetration of flesh. He didn't care if he lived or die. He'd probably lost all sanity at this point anyway.

Throwing her over his back, the man elbow dropped onto the Spider Queen with a pained groan from her. He grabbed the knife, and lifted her up by the throat.

"Whose the food now eh bitch?!"

He stabbed Elise in the torso swiftly, blood seeping from the wounds and her mouth as she exclaimed painfully. He laughed like a maniac when doing so.

"ENOUGH!" Evelynn shouted.

The fight ended when one of Evelynn's lashers came up over Elise, stabbing the mans other eye and penetrating his brain. The body became lifeless, the man falling down with a thud and Elise landing on top with another groan.

"Elise." Evelynn said catching her as she collapsed off the corpse.

While the succubus didn't really have friends, only those she considered acquaintances, Elise was an old friend of hers, and while she'd never show it, Evelynn did care for her.

"You just had to bite off his cock first huh?" Elise said.

"Hearing them scream always makes it better." Evelynn replied with a giggle.

"This is gonna ruin my whole week." The queen said weakly laughing.

"Hey you'll be alright." Evelynn said picking her up in her arms. "I know someone who can help."

"You know that's completely unnecessary." The Spider Queen retorted. "I just need to cast a spe-"

"Trust me, he'll help." Evelynn said cutting Elise off.

"This is the last time I go with you to hunt down a man like this. I knew it was a bad idea."

"Shut up." Evelynn said.

* * *

…

Shen was in his dojo meditating peacefully. He was still in his usual clothing and the dojo's door had been repaired from the fight he and Evelynn had.

The man heard a kettle begin to whistle. With a sigh, he put his hands on his knees and stood up with a stretch. He tended to the boiling kettle, pouring himself some green tea.

Opening the door to the walk out balcony, Shen took a sip of the hot drink, a sigh of pleasure escaping his nose. It was a calm, peaceful night.

However, he then let out an irritated groan. Something was giving him a hint that his time alone on this undisturbed evening was coming to a close. He left the balcony, shutting the door.

Making his way down, Shen placed the tea on a nearby table and proceeded to take his blade. He didn't expect trouble, but it didn't hurt to always be prepared for the unknown.

Shen advanced towards the door. He took a deep breath, knowing that it probably was who he thought it was. He slid it open.

"Hey Shen." Evelynn said, supporting a wounded Elise on her shoulder.

The ninja raised a brow, showing clear unamusement at the situation he was presented with. He could've chosen anything to say, or even shut the door, but he didn't.

"Hmm, are you here to reward me again?"

Shen gave an amused chuckle at the exasperated glare Evelynn and even Elise shot him. He stepped aside, showing them in.

"Come right in. I'll see what I can do."

The two women entered the dojo, Elise groaning with pain. Shen looked out, checking to make sure they weren't followed.

He shut the door.


	3. Rough love

**I thought I'd do a longer Chapter, but honestly I won't wanna stretch it out because you can't do that with a one shot type of story. In my opinion anyway haha. Lots of steaminess and some yuri next chapter. Two creature girls and a ninja? Winning! The other story's in the works and almost complete! Until then enjoy this rough lemon.**

Sitting on the matted floor, Evelynn looked around the dojo. In certain spots, she could see a brief glimpse of her and Shen's tussle. It strangely made her smile, knowing that the events led up to her finally being able to reward him.

Set inside another room, Shen was in his surgeon uniform. He carefully stitched up The Spider Queen. She said nothing, just staring at him with a sly smile. Shen took notice of this and stopped his work. An awkward silence happened, neither of them saying anything. Breaking it in a different way, Shen resumed his work.

"So how do you and Evelynn know eachother?"

"Why are you just asking this now?"

"Didn't want to break your concentration."

"Then please be quiet to avoid such a scenario to occur."

Rolling her eyes, Elise forced away the ninja's hand. He didn't do anything to protest, just watched as she curled up slightly. Waving her hand over the wounds, they were quickly healed. Sheepishly looking at Shen, Elise chuckled amused.

With a sigh, Shen took off his glasses and turned to the room divider. Elise climbed off the table, watching as Shen's clothing was hung over the furniture. While she didn't have feelings for him, The Spider Queen couldn't dart her eyes from the shadow of the nude ninja. Narrowing her eyes, she caught a glimpse of his giant limp member. Elise felt a tingle between her legs as she smiled with lust.

Emerging from behind, Shen was donned back in his original uniform. He advanced towards Elise.

"If you could heal yourself like that all along, why did you come?"

"I didn't wish to come here. I told Evelynn that I could do it myself."

A raised brow occurred on Shen at the mention of this. Under his mask, an amused smile formed.

"Really?" He said crossing his arms.

The Spider Queen only nodded in response. Shen looked away momentarily, chuckling at the words.

"She just had to come back for more." He muttered.

This caught Elise's attention. She came around to the ninja's face, staring at him tensely.

"What do you mean "more"?"

"Heh. You really want to know?"

Elise wasn't always the one for gossip or rumours, in fact she despised it mainly. But with Evelynn, finding out something about her that the succubus wouldn't want to go public was always enticing to Elise.

"Tell me everything." She said with her back legs wriggling excitedly.

…

Evelynn was bored out of her mind. She traveled around the dojo, seeing if there was anything that caught her attention. Amazingly, something did. There was a map of the area around there, and right outside the back was a hot spring. Her thin brows raised up as her eyes widened, her lips forming a smile.

Quietly sneaking out of the structure, Evelynn caught sight. The spring wasn't huge, but it looked comfortable enough to fit a good handful of people in. Evelynn swiftly dashed, shadows fading from her. Fully nude, the demon carefully dipped her toe in the water, a sensational wave of pleasure coursing through. A sigh of pleasure exhaled when she fully entered, a dumbstruck smile and eyes shut as she lounged.

The spring's temperature was perfect, but Evelynn felt something was missing. Another companion to join her. A simple random individual wouldn't suit her needs, but it wouldn't matter which gender. It had to be a champion. The succubus secretly hoped that Shen would join her, but the possibility of that was slim as he was still fixing Elise.

Or so she thought.

Sighing with displeasure, Evelynn brought out one lasher. She did this often so it felt like someone else was doing it. Closing her eyes, the demon let out a moan and a whimper as she rubbed her clit. The temperature of the spring had made her horny and desperate for pleasure. Since no one else was around, she had to do it herself.

"Am I interrupting something?" A familiar monotone voice asked in the distance.

Evelynn immediately retreated the lasher, opening her eyes to see Shen standing on the pathway to the spring. The sight of him nearly drove the demon to finish what she started moments ago.

"What're you doing out here Shen?"

"Me?" He replied with a tone of shock. "I live here."

A huff exclaimed from Evelynn at the answer.

"Is Elise okay?"

"Oh of course she is. In fact, she actually healed herself. Turns out you two didn't have to come here after all." Shen said as he walked the path.

Evelynn flustered at this. Wasn't often that she was in this position. Normally she'd shrug it off, but not this time. She had something for The Eye of Twilight.

"Really? Is uh, that what she told you?"

The ninja chuckled. He squatted down across from Evelynn whose body was still under the water.

"Tell me, Agony's Embrace. Have you been intentionally hunting down the happiest and/or dangerous men to replace the pleasure I gave you not too long ago?"

Silence filled the steamy air. Neither one of the champions saying anything. Shen already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear Evelynn admit it. She'd been the master of deceiving for decades, and now he held the cards.

"Well, guess only the beautiful women want me." Shen said intentionally, knowing he'd kicked or at least disturbed the hornet's nest.

A loud splash occurred. Evelynn stood defiantly, her tendrils moving slowly, giving a menacing look. Her eyes glowed with rage.

"Don't you ever, EVER, tell me I'm not beautiful." She said.

The Eye of Twilight paced around the spring, not taking his eyes off Evelynn who followed his every move.

"I see why you enjoy teasing, Agony's Embrace. It's amusing to see your opponent get aggravated by words. But I do suppose I went a little far. I apologise."

Slightly smirking, Evelynn drew back her tentacles. The succubus merrily skipped out of the spring, coming face to face with Shen and pressing her temple against his, arms wrapped around.

"Alright that's close enough."

"Not close enough for what I have in mind." She seductively whispered.

"Hmm, you think me apologising means I want to engage with you?"

"I'm not liking this foreplay, Shen." Evelynn snapped. "You're gonna fuck me right there in the springs."

"That is something I intend to do. But not tonight."

Hissing at him, the succubus swiped off the ninja's mouthpiece. He glared at her. The two stared at each other, their yellow eyes glaring with sharp breaths.

"Kiss me." Evelynn said breaking the silence.

There was something arousing about Evelynn slightly begging. It made Shen laugh at the irony before responding.

"No."

A growl was heard from the demon. "I wasn't asking."

Shen felt her clawed hands on the back of his head, digging slightly into his scalp.

"Make me."

The slight penetration of the demon's claws forced Shen a little forward. Evelynn's lips contacted him. He felt her long tongue inside, but couldn't break through his teeth. Hearing her growl further, Shen flinched and pushed her away with her teeth briefly clenching his lower lip.

Evelynn let out an orgasmic gasp at the reaction. The succubus ran her hands all over her nude body while moaning at the pain. She smiled lustfully when seeing Shen touch his lip, a little blood on his finger. Giving her an unamused look, he went for the mouthpiece. Screaming, Evelynn kicked Shen, knocking him down and leaping on, cackling madly.

He groaned angrily, shifting his position and having Evelynn on the bottom now. She was breathing deeply and still smiling.

"Make me hurt Shen. Show me the beast I've just awoken."

Shen grunted. He knew that he was only increasing her lust and didn't want to encourage it. He got off again, walking away. This proved to be a bad idea when Evelynn tackled him again with her on top.

"Rough love? I like it." She purred.

She came nose to nose with him, attempting to kiss. Being denied again, Evelynn pouted and sat up straight. Using her thighs, Evelynn squeezed Shen's torso. An exclamation of pain escaped him as he felt his rib cage slowly get crushed. Evelynn wouldn't kill him, but the pained cry gave her pleasure.

Fed up, Shen head-butted the demon. She fell off giggling with delight at the pain. Back on his feet, the ninja barely had enough time to counter Evelynn's clawed hand. Swiftly side stepping, Shen grabbed her arm and lifted her over his shoulders. With a yell, he leaped into the spring, throwing Evelynn down with him. A large splash occurred with the two of them quickly coming up.

Nothing seemed to give the succubus more pleasure than pain, whether it was from her or someone else. Shen's shoulders slumped as he felt the temperature of the water. Evelynn still giggling hysterically paced forward, coming face to face once more.

"That was more fun than the first time we tussled."

"Is this an annual thing? Every time we meet, we fight briefly?"

"I'm open to that. I love being thrown around by you."

"With that out of the way, let's move on with business."

Shen showed no hesitation in grasping Evelynn, who showed only pure arousal. Making contact with her lips, the ninja and demon kissed. Contrary to the first time, Evelynn craved the taste of Shen's mouth the same way he did with her. Breaking the kiss, Shen felt a nibble on his lip, same spot.

"Typical." He said looking at the mischievously grinning demon.

"Ooh, I've missed you."

"To be truthful, I've missed you as well, Agony's Embrace."

The spring gave of a rather romantic aura. The two came together, kissing passionately and moaning as usual. Shen moved Evelynn towards a corner, pressing her against the wall. Feeling her claws on his chest, the ninja was viscously pushed away from a pissed off Evelynn.

"Remove them." She hissed.

Heeding her commands, Shen stripped off his soaked clothing, throwing it onto the dry ground above. Pressing his lips roughly against hers, a slight whimper escaped the succubus.

Shen pushed Evelynn on a rock that was moderately deep in the hot water. She reacted excitedly to his action.

"There's the Shen from the first time. Ready and willing to fuck me anywhere!"

"Hush."

He grabbed her right leg, placing on his right shoulder. Evelynn looked down at the erect member. Still as big when she first saw it. Moments later, Shen penetrated her, thrusting in and out.

"Ah yes! It's so good!"

Evelynn's eyes rolled back with her mouth hanging wide open as she was fucked. She felt her body lose the will to move as she moaned wantonly and loudly. Her tongue sprawled over her chest, looking up as Shen showed to signs of exhaustion. Despite her state, Evelynn briefly sat up pulling down the man's head closer to hers. They shared a brief, rough kiss with him not stopping the pounding. Shen found that Evelynn had sucked some blood from his lip. He spanked her as payback.

Closing her eyes as she screamed, Evelynn felt her breasts get fondled by Shen briefly. She loved it, but decided to punish him for being naughty. The lashers sprawled out. The ninja found himself pushed down closer to the succubus. She placed her other leg on his shoulder, not letting him escape despite the uncomfortable positon.

He roughly cupped her cheeks, glaring at her with rage and lust while she just smiled mischievously. Roughly gripping the woman's bubble butt, Shen sent the most powerful thrusts imaginable into her. Evelynn's grin disappeared as she closed her eyes, crying with pain and pleasure as he smiled smugly. Reaching his climax, Shen yelled loudly and let it all out.

Evelynn's womanhood once again filled up with Shen's white essence. She also achieved her orgasm, shooting out an impressive amount. Shen removed his limp member from her, it had a mix of their juices on it. Panting was all that could be heard from the springs, apart from Evelynn choosing to clean Shen's member and swallowing the cum with a pleased gulp.

"Aaah, once again, you leave a woman like me satisfied." Evelynn said "swimming" to the exhausted ninja. "Aww, done already?"

Shen lightly pushed away Evelynn's grinning face, chuckling.

"You weren't the one doing the pounding, Agony's Embrace. Combine that with a warm environment, you'll find yourself pretty exhausted too."

"Fair point love, but I'm still not done with you yet. We'll just snuggle for now." She said resting on Shen's chest, running her sharp hands along it gently.

"Don't get too comfortable!"

Shen and Evelynn's eyes darted upward, seeing Elise standing before the springs, both hands on her hips.

"Oh Elise! I'm glad to see you've recovered!" Evelynn said. "I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson about persuading Shen to tell you about us though."

Elise laughed at this. She leaned forward a little, hoping to catch another glimpse of Shen's member.

"I was almost tempted to leap down and join in."

"You saw the whole thing?" Shen asked a little embarrassed.

"Of course I did. I loved how you two tussled before getting in the water. Reminds me of Evelynn sneaking into my residence on occasion for some naughty antics."

Evelynn giggled at this and rose out of the water. Making her way to The Spider Queen, the demon placed a kiss on her lips. Shen showed no surprise to this.

"Mmm, I can taste his essence on your tongue. It's only making me more wet."

Gasping at this, Evelynn swiftly ripped off Elise's leggings. Shen widened his eyes at this, feeling his member getting erect again. He was almost tempted to stroke it when Evelynn attempted to lick the Spider Queen's clit.

"No, no, no." Elise said pushing away Evelynn.

A pout formed around the succubus who crossed her arms. This soon turned into a grin when Elise turned to Shen.

"I need this hunger to be sated by him. Sharing is caring after all."

"Ohoho, I love to watch!" Evelynn giggled.

Shen felt the need to get out of there, but it was a minor feeling. His state of arousal was far greater. He erased all thoughts when Elise stripped nude, her curvy and perfect figure entering the steaming water.

He was in for a hell of a night.


	4. I like you

**I know I said this next Chapter would have yuri but I find that I sometimes just drag out a chapter for too long and just make it a pain to read haha. This is actually about more than 50% of the entire Chapter, but like I said I don't wanna drag it out. Probably will be up tomorrow, or later. Until then enjoy this! (I hope)**

* * *

"Mmm, let's see how The Eye of Twilight does with The Spider Queen."

Sounds of water lightly splashing were heard when Elise arrived at the end of the hot spring. Shen stood up, being slightly taller than her. She lustfully examined his bare body. Placing one hand on him, she ran it down all the way to where the water engulfed his body.

"This will sate my hunger indefinitely."

"Let us begin then."

It wasn't often that Shen was eager to proceed with such activities, but after his fun with Evelynn and now Elise wanting some, it was nearly impossible for him to refuse. Elise had an hourglass figure with lovely breasts. He couldn't take his eyes off them.

"Are you looking at my chest ninja?"

Shen looked back up, a slight blush despite the situation. Elise cooed at him.

"Come closer, I don't BITE."

With her hands on his chin, Elise brought her dark lips to his. They shared a kiss with Shen showing no resistance of letting her in. He only did this to Evelynn to tease her. They broke it, Elise looking down while smacking her lips together, taking in the taste Shen provided.

"It tastes even better when it comes straight from the source." She said smiling.

"I'm surprised you didn't attempt to nick my lip."

"Oh I can if you want." Elise said sheepishly with a laugh.

"Don't even think about it you skank! That's my territory!" Evelynn's voice called out.

The pair looked to see the woman standing still nude at the other end of the spring. She had on a stern look that was playful at the same time.

"Oh really? What're you gonna do if I choose to?"

"You'll have to find that out yourself." Evelynn replied.

The succubus slowly descended into the water, not darting her eyes away. Eventually, her white hair and golden eyes were all that could be seen above the water, staring tensely at the two. Strangely enough, knowing they were being watched made Shen more aroused.

"Guess we have an audience. She did say she'd watch after all." Elise said with a naughty look.

Placing another kiss on Shen's lips, Elise slowly moved him forward, bracing him against a rock like he did with Evelynn. The ninja didn't mind The Spider Queen being the one in control. He sat down slightly on another rock with his tongue still wrestling with Elise's. She roughly broke it this time, pressing him hard against the wall. He grunted at this, showing minor annoyance.

"Time to sate this."

Elise positioned herself onto Shen. She sat on his sprawled legs, her pussy inches from his cock. The Spider Queen had a height advantage over Shen with this position, her breasts right in his eyesight. However, he then felt her fingers on the back of his head, finding the area to slip the mask off. He grabbed her hands causing a gasp to escape. Evelynn slightly rose out of the water at this.

"The mask is off limits, Spider Queen." Shen said.

Elise pouted at this, much like Evelynn did when she was refused something.

"Why so tense?" She said seductively. "Relax."

Taking his hands off hers, Shen allowed her to take control again. She slightly adjusted herself, lining up his member with hers and sliding it in. A gasp of pleasure was heard from the Spider Queen.

"This will be messy." She said.

The woman began to glide up and down on Shen, a moan was heard each time she did the action. Shen did the same, though it was more grunts than moans. His giant erect dick inside her gave a more lustful feeling to her than a charm from Ahri.

"Oh yes. Yes Twilight!"

She cupped her breasts as she rode the ninja, leaning forward to his face where he gladly began to ogle them. His tongue came into play, sucking on one of her nipples with another hand squeezing the other breast. Shen knew Elise had a lovely figure, but he didn't expect it to be this astonishing. Her breasts were perfect for squeezing and sucking, complete with her not minding at all.

He brought his hand down on her enormous, sexy ass with his other joining too. He grasped it, the ass-cheeks soft and squishy like her chest. Elise giggled at this.

"You like my perfect ass Shen? Come on, give it a few slaps." Elise said.

The ninja did what he was told. He gave her butt numerous slaps causing her to cry out with pleasure. He couldn't quite see it, but each slap made it jiggle, waves moving across the flesh of the Queen. She cried out blissfully. Elise loved it when she was spanked. She decided to increase her speed, riding Shen faster.

Elise began to bounce repeatedly on the ninja. Her hands ran through her dark red hair as his member kept slightly exiting her and plunging back in hitting the right spot each time. She screamed with pleasure at the feeling. Her body jiggled, breasts bouncing and the sounds of her amazing ass hitting Shen's legs. Water splashed around them. Not risking her possibly falling, Shen brought her closer to him, face to face as she kept riding.

Cupping both her hands on his head, Elise firmly and passionately kissed Shen. He had to go up and down slightly to keep up with her moving motion. He moved one hand down to her ass again, spanking and gripping it. She pulled him forward into her breasts again, her eyes rolling back as she felt him lick and suck them.

"Your cock's so good Twilight! Cum for me!"

Shen didn't reply, instead taking his hand off her ass and clutching her thigh. Elise felt the ninja slightly thrust into her, giving assistance and managing to send her over the edge.

"CUM!" She screamed.

The Eye of Twilight released, his white essence exploding from his cock and into Elise. The Spider Queen exploded her load too seconds later, squirting it out mainly onto Shen's cock, but some landing on his lower body. The two calmed down from their orgasms, panting heavily as their bodies slowly came to a jolting halt. Sweat dripped from them both, Elise getting off him and pacing back. She stopped when noticing the mess she left on the ninja. He saw this too.

"May I?" She asked innocently.

Shen grunted with amusement, motioning that she had permission to. Elise came down, hungrily looking at his member that had her essence all over it. She licked it, cleaning up the splatters of goo. She squeezed it with her hands after, feeling it become erect and seeing Shen stare tensely at her action. A proud smile formed on her at this. Staring back at the ninja, Elise prepared her lips, forming a circle to take in his shaft. Then she plunged in.

"Oh lord." Shen groaned.

The Spider Queen swiftly and aggressively sucked off Shen, almost like she was trying to compete. She pulled out briefly, taking a breath.

"I think I'll go a little slower this time."

Elise engulfed the head of Shen's cock, sucking on it like a popsicle to try and get all the flavor out. She could still taste some of her own. Shen couldn't stop staring. The lovely dark lips of The Spider Queen around his member. She sucked him hard and slow, hoping to build up a large load. The taste of pre-cum on the throbbing head encouraged her.

Shen braced his fingers against the rock, signalling that he was close. Elise smiled with her meat filled mouth. Sitting slightly up, the woman gave long, powerful sucks on the ninja's shaft, her head gliding up and down significantly. A loud grunt sounded, and she prepared herself. Shen's body shook as his released his load into the Spider Queen's mouth.

The white goo shot into her back throat and she attempted to keep up with it. Her plan had worked with Shen producing a significant amount of cum. It actually felt like a stream was coming. Elise couldn't keep up with what seemed to be never-ending, hot essence. She removed her mouth momentarily, the liquid splashing on her breasts and she took more in. Finally, it ended and Elise pulled her mouth from his member, swallowing the remaining of his goo. Shen wiped his sweaty head and Elise pulled away smiling.

"Yummy. Did you like that Twilight?"

"Y-yeah." Shen said catching his breath. "How was it for you?"

"Mmm, it sated my hunger undoubtedly, but I could go again." Elise said with a mischievous tone.

Shen smiled. He peeked over the woman slightly, seeing that the eyes of Evelynn weren't there anymore. He tensed up, knowing she was nearby.

"What's wrong Shen?"

A loud splash occurred, a shadowed figure emerging from the springs behind Shen, Evelynn obviously. Her lashers aimed to envelop the ninja, but The Eye of Twilight was too quick.

Elise watched with pure enjoyment at the deadly, but quick scuffle between the two. Shen cupped the lashers together in one hand. He yanked them, a yelp escaping Evelynn as she was forced forward. She expected Shen to flip her over him, but the ninja had a different plan. He roughly kissed the demon, his taste filling her body with pure arousal and rendering her body lifeless for a few seconds. With an angry grunt, he spun around, throwing the woman at The Spider Queen who chose to catch her. Elise stumbled back slightly, showing a slight glare at Shen.

"Too slow." He sneered.

Evelynn pouted to Elise, showing an expression that convinced the woman she was actually hurt, though only for a millisecond. Seeing that devilish smirk appear, Elise did the same.

Not making eye contact with Shen who was panting from the struggle, Evelynn motioned her hand and the ninja knew. He easily dodged the hate spike, but Elise fired a web that he was unable to avoid. Stunned, Shen tried to get the web off, but was tripped by Evelynn's lasher. Under the water, he felt both women's hands pressing down on his head, not letting him resurface for air. They laughed in unison as more bubbles surfaced and his arms swung violently around them, trying to break out.

"Should we let him out now?" Elise mischievously asked.

"Certainly not. He's Shen. He can probably hold his breath for 4 minutes." Evelynn cackled.

Half a minute passed with them not letting the ninja up. However, they felt him stop struggling, and the bubbles stopped coming up. They smiled at eachother with a small laugh, but that quickly changed with the demon.

Evelynn's face showed concern.

"Oh God."

The succubus brought the ninja up from the water, Elise doing the same shortly after. His head was slouched down, showing no movement. She lifted up his chin, letting it fall down after pulling away.

"Shen, Shen! Come back love, come back!" Evelynn snapped her fingers.

Elise snorted at the demon's sudden mood change.

With a rare look of fear, Evelynn braced herself against his chest. She didn't feel or hear a heartbeat. She gasped with a rare tear slipping down her cheek.

"Dammit! Elise help me!"

Evelynn carried the presumably dead or unconscious Shen to a nearby rock, laying him across with Elise's assistance. The demon brought her lips to his, breathing into his mouth a few times and bracing her hands on his chest, pressing down roughly.

"Come on Eye of Twilight! Breathe!"

Elise wasn't sure to be sympathetic or pitiful at this. The Agony's Embrace seemed to be a little upset that she may have accidentally killed someone, regardless if it was a champion.

The woman brought her ear to the ninja's mouth, hoping to hear any sign of life.

She got nothing and began to whimper a little. She clenched her hand, bringing it down onto the man's chest. She grunted angrily.

"Goddammit! Breathe dammit!

"Evelynn…"

"G-Get up!" Her voice slightly breaking.

"Stop this Evely-"

"SHEN! GET UP!"

The succubus kept pounding the toned chest of the lifeless ninja. Each time she did, her voice got more broken.

"Evelynn stop!" Elise said pulling her back.

The Agony's Embrace's whimper had gotten louder and more desperate. She feared that she'd gone overboard and killed the one man who could satisfy her all over.

"We went too far." Elise said trying to calm her down. "You need to let him go."

"No." She said pushing away the woman lightly.

They grimaced at the situation. It really did seem like they killed him. Their so-called prank had backfired on them.

"He's gone."

"Oh God." Evelynn cooed, her hand over her mouth.

"Why do you care? I thought you didn't do long-term relationships." Elise sheepishly said.

"Shut the fuck up!" Evelynn spat out, her voice breaking again. "We just killed Shen, The Eye of Twilight!"

"So what? It's not like you care if the institution punishes you!" The Spider Queen snapped.

"It's not that!"

Evelynn was coming down with emotions. She hadn't felt this way since the Rune Wars ended.

She took in the fact she just killed Shen, staring at his lifeless body. However, she could see his chest rise up very, very briefly. Eyes widening with pure hope, Evelynn ran to him. She examined his body. It no longer showed any sign of life.

"Come on love, please."

Leaning down to his mouth, Evelynn closed her eyes, hoping the next sound she'd hear was a breath. Several moments passed with no result. Lips folding into her mouth, the succubus felt she'd let out a stream of tears.

Until she felt a tongue lick her ear followed with a chuckle.

"Ack!" She exclaimed.

She looked down to see Shen's eyes still closed, but his mouth had a smirk on. He was chuckling amused at this.

"Are you kidding me…" Evelynn said giving a frustrated kick to the ninja before backing away.

Shen sat up from playing dead, giving a wide, rare grin to the two women who were drowning him minutes ago. Evelynn had a tear streaming down her face while also blushing greatly. Shen snorted and burst out laughing at this. His body curled up in a slightly fetal position as he put his arms over his abs from laughing.

Elise shook her head with a smile and started laughing too. Contrary to what happened moments ago, Evelynn couldn't help but join in. The ninja had an infectious laugh and the spring was in an uproar of laughter from the trio.

It took a few minutes to quiet down, the three of them wiping tears away.

"Dammit, you got me there." Evelynn said. "I thought you were actually dead. You're a fucking gem Shen.

" _Come on Shen, breathe!"_ The ninja mocked.

The demons' eyes widened again, realizing that he'd heard everything she said. She forgot about it during the laughter.

"Oh Agony's Embrace." He said finally. "For someone who does only one night stands that often end with the person being killed, you seem to be concerned about keeping me alive."

The woman formed a scowl. Elise snickered at this. He could've easily dodged it, but Shen allowed himself to be slammed against the wall. One of Evelynn's lashers around his stomach, tightening its grip, the other one aimed at his yellow eye.

"All I have to do is stab." She hissed.

"All I have to do is kiss." Shen said.

He brought his arms up, wrapping them around Evelynn. He dodged the deadly lasher and brought her lips to his. The succubus stood no chance after that. Like before, her body lost it's will to move at the taste of Shen's tongue. He stopped, letting Evelynn regain her senses. She held that position for a long time. The ninja showed no squirming. Looking at the sharp object she had fixed on him, Evelynn gently brought it closer, caressing it along his smooth jawline. She brought her mouth to his ear.

"I like you." She whispered.

She wasn't sure why she admitted it. The little trick Shen pulled on her and Elise reminiced her personality slightly. She admired that, like the way she admired Thresh.

"So you finally admitted it." Elise cut in. "You really do like him."

 _Like it wasn't obvious with her trying to save him before._

* * *

 **Note: Hooray for CPR right? :P Steamy love and yuri coming soon!**


	5. Steamy Springs

**And here it is, the presumably last chapter of this story. JK there's probably more coming but it'll take a while to do. If you are actually interested in the last part, then I suppose I could do it. Just a thought ;D**

* * *

"I'm glad you're alright." Evelynn whispered to Shen.

"Wow, The Agony's Embrace is showing actual feelings. Must be a full moon."

"Shut up." She retorted, pushing him away with force.

He glared at her.

" _Guess The Twilight likes it rough too!"_ Elise said in the back.

Evelynn didn't turn around, just rolled her eyes at her friends comment.

Staring into Shen's eyes, she dissolved into shadows. Shen was unsure of what to do. His muscles tensed up, preparing for another attack by the demon while Elise just scoffed. The ninja saw the succubus appear behind the Spider Queen, her legs wrapped around her waist and hands on her breasts. Shen immediately felt a rush below, his heartrate increasing at this sight.

"It's time I teach you a lesson for telling Shen about my little secret."

Elise felt Evelynn shift her weight, making the woman lose her balance and tip back into the water. Shen wasn't sure if he should intervene. The women tussled, briefly coming up with one of them locked by the other and splashing back in the water. Blows were exchanged with insults that obviously weren't serious given their history. Finally, it ended with Elise in a headlock by Evelynn. The Spider Queen groaned at this.

"You always were quicker than me you bitch."

"Yeah talk dirty to me babe." Evelynn said before giving a slap to Elise's big sexy ass.

The two women calmed down, realising that Shen had been watching the entire time. His dick was erect from the scuffle and Evelynn's hit against Elise's backside had sealed the deal. The head of his member was peeking above the water. Noticing this with a gleeful smile, Evelynn got off her friend who grimaced at the succubus.

Elise didn't react quickly enough when Evelynn lunged at her, planting a kiss on her dark lips. The demon's familiar sweet taste flooded her mouth. A shock of pleasure went through the queen, her clit tingling with excitement. She also saw that Shen was erect and caught onto the succubus's plan. The ninja couldn't help but bring his hand to his member.

"What the hell are you doing Shen?" He thought.

"Mmm, does our beloved tank over there deserve a good show Elise?" Evelynn asked suggestively. "We did try to drown him after all. Should make sure he can still work that cock."

In her horny state, Elise obliged without hesitation. She was flattered that Shen was so aroused by them both since he's the last person she'd expect.

Well, maybe not after what she'd seen tonight from him.

The women ran their hands over their nude bodies. They began to kiss, both briefly and in long snogs. Soon it got more passionate and intense with excited moans coming from them. Shen couldn't dart his eyes away, stroking his giant member as he watched them make out.

Evelynn brought her hand down under the water to Elise. A gasp escaped the Spider Queen as Evelynn caressed her pussy. She arched her head back with Evelynn leaning to give plentiful kisses to the lovely breasts. The succubus sucked and gave light nibbles to Elise's mounds, teasing it with her agile tongue. Elise braced herself against a rock, Evelynn following in suite. She pouted when seeing that the woman's lower body was under water so she improvised.

Diving under, Evelynn came back up with both Elise's legs on her shoulders. Before proceeding, she peeked back slightly to make sure Shen was watching. He was lounging slightly, stroking his giant member. Licking her lips, Evelynn began to eat out Elise.

Elise was overwhelmed with lust as Evelynn's tongue darted in and out, always getting the right places. She gasped and cried pleasurably. The succubus had her hands on the queens' ass, giving it some upward support in the event her legs slipped off. Elise cupped her breasts together, looking down at Evelynn's white hair. After getting another sweet spot from the demon, Elise squeezed her eyes closed and gasped. She wrapped her hands around the white hair, bringing Evelynn closer to her pussy.

Before long, The Spider Queen came close to an orgasm. Knowing this, Evelynn pulled her head out through Elise's hands. She decided to lightly flick at the now sensitive clit, just waiting for the oncoming load. At the same time, Shen had stroked his member enough and came at the same time Elise let out a lust-filled cry, eyes closed and teeth clenched as she did.

Elise slumped against the rock and pushed Evelynn away from her sensitive area, still panting from previous efforts. The succubus pouted, but accepted this. She cleaned herself up with giggling afterwards at the woman's spent expression. She looked back at Shen who was also slumped against the wall. Evelynn didn't see any cum, but she knew he did it.

"Aww, you two done already?" Evelynn teased.

Shen didn't reply, but Elise growled with a smirk at the succubus's words.

"I think it's time we finally give our tank the reward he deserves for peeling." Elise responded getting up.

This was the one time The Eye of Twilight wasn't fast or even aware. He exclaimed surprised when the two women jumped him, one on each side. They giggled at his reaction.

" _ **That's it love, let your guard down."**_ Evelynn said with a glimpse of her true form.

"Hope you're ready for more, or are you too tired, Eye of Twilight?" Elise sneered.

Now back in his state of mind, Shen glared menacingly at the woman enough to make her shudder lightly. He didn't say a word.

The woman was kissed swiftly by the ninja. A moan escaped her, soon reaching down to his exposed erect cock. She lightly stroked it, a moan of bliss escaping Shen. He brought his hand to her breasts, caressing them as they continued to kiss and break. The Spider Queen gave little nibbles and even nicks along the ninja's neck, though he didn't seem to care. He was a tank after all.

Evelynn moved to a slightly deeper spot next to Shen and took him in her mouth, his cock engulfed by her. She was so happy to have it back in her mouth, the size of it bigger than most. She gagged slightly when it reached her back throat. Pulling back for a brief moment of breath, Evelynn ran her tongue again all over his cock. The head was throbbing constantly.

Shen was in paradise, being sucked off and making out with the most beautiful women he'd ever seen.

The succubus started popping her head off his cock to run her tongue along his length, swirling it around the tip. With one hand, she reached down and fondled his sack while the other began pumping up and down the length of his cock in synch with her bobbing head. She suckled on it like she was trying to get every last drop of water from a bottle.

"Ah, almost there." Shen groaned.

Hearing this, Elise immediately broke the kiss and jumped down beside Evelynn who was now stroking it only. She gently guided her hand, the head of Shen's member throbbing bigger.

"Cum!"

Evelynn and Elise brought their open mouths inches from his cock, begging for his cum. Shen came, splattering large amounts of white goo over both women's faces as they caught some in their mouths. Licking what their lips could reach, Elise and Evelynn chose to make Shen hard again by cleaning themselves together. They kissed passionately while taking turns licking the essence off the other. Looking back, they saw their plan worked.

"Oh wow, he's ready for more." Elise said with amazement.

"What? You can't handle it?" Shen taunted.

Narrowing her red eyes, Elise's tongue ran over her lips.

"I've had my pussy licked by Evelynn, now it's your responsibility, **Twilight**."

A little snappy. Shen believed Elise didn't like him as a person, but definitely as a tool for pleasure.

Elise quickly took action, lunging at Shen and bracing him against the wall much like before. She climbed slightly, her womanhood right in his face.

The ninja lapped at the woman's outer lips. A gasp escaped the Spider Queen, arching her lower body forward slightly while her back bent. Shen grasped her ass again, bringing them closer. Shen began to massage and caress her fantastic backside as he licked her sacredness, alternating between soft and firm strokes, trying to make the experience as enjoyable as possible. Elise moaned and tilted her head back, letting the sensations of his tongue and hands on her body take her into a state of bliss. Her moans grew louder, giving Shen a hint she was close.

"Ah! Twilight, I'm… I'm gonna…!"

Shen opened his mouth widely, the tongue still lapping at Elise's pussy. With a loud cry, she released it. The Eye of Twilight caught all of her juices, swallowing it entirely in a single gulp. Elise rested her muscles, finding herself still being held by Shen.

He released her, letting Elise harmlessly fall into the hot springs fully. As her release faded, Elise opened her eyes, seeing Shen leaning against the wall. He looked at her, grinning and licking his lips.

Elise's expression was spent. She was tired from the activities and just relaxed against the hard walls. A lasher came up behind her, Evelynn snickering at her exhausted friend.

"Too much for you to handle?" She snickered.

"Shut up." Elise snapped, swiping away the tendril.

Pouting again, Evelynn chose to leave her alone. She actually wanted Shen to herself. Coming over to him, the woman happily and carelessly sat on his lap, her legs spread and her pussy pressing against him. Cupping the ninja with a lascivious grin, Evelynn kissed him. However, she couldn't feel him giving the same feeling and pulled out. She looked a little offended by this. Shen just smirked playfully.

"What's wrong love?"

"You said that you "like me"?"

Evelynn rolled her eyes before confirming his question.

"Yes love, I do. Now can we move on?"

"Certainly not. Please tell me why you do."

Scoffing at this, Evelynn moved down to his shoulders. She gave them light kisses with occasional nicks from her fangs, leaving some red imprints and lapping up some blood. She felt his hands grab her, bringing her face to face with him again.

"Are you going to tell me or no?"

"Come on love!" The succubus spouted with clenched teeth. "You'd rather have me answer that over the alternative?"

"Not quite, but I also don't need to have intercourse with you again. Your mind is unbalanced Agony's Embrace, and the only way it can be fixed is by doing that. But we both know I won't give in until you answer my question."

"Elise, can you give me a hand here?!"

"I've had my share of fun for the evening. This is between you and him!" Elise replied, eyes closed with a pleased smile.

Tossing her head back with frustrated groans, Evelynn quickly brought her face to Shen's again, nose to nose. He flinched slightly but showed no fear, even as the demon's eyes glowed red.

"You want to know why I like you."

Shen only gave a single nod.

"I like you because you're not like other men. You're not like anyone else I've ever had before. You're very, _very,_ attractive."

"Pretty sure that just makes me your dinner."

"Shut it." She snapped.

While she showed no pleasure confessing, Shen could sense Evelynn's mind slowly becoming unbalanced. Her knowledge that he'd fuck her again was motivating her.

"You make me work hard for it, you're hard to get. I think you and three other men are the only ones who have resisted me during my lifetime."

"What happened to them?"

"Oh I ate them. Just because they're hard to get doesn't grant them immunity from me." Evelynn giggled. She noticed the slight uncomfortable expression on Shen. "But that's where you're different. You're the only man who has ever, EVER, satisfied me. That's why I like you."

Shen raised an eyebrow at this, knowing she left out something else.

"…and I love your ability to throw yourself into harm's way to save us. You're a very, very… sweet and caring person." Evelynn winced when saying that.

"And?"

"There's no other man that can give me as much pleasure as you." Evelynn exasperated with a sigh.

The woman felt her ass get squeezed by Shen who gave off a rare devilish smile. Evelynn's mouth opened with a wide smile and lustful eyes. Cupping him again, she stared tensely into his yellow eyes with her own. The Shen from that first night was back.

"Prepare yourself." He said.

Evelynn expected a kiss. She didn't think Shen would trap her in his arms and lunge forward into the deeper water. Splashes occurred with laughter from both, including Evelynn doing it out of delight instead of madness. Elise watched slightly concerned as the two wrestled for a good minute before finally yielding. They were still embraced in their arms, smiling at one another. Evelynn took notice of Elise watching.

"Mine." She hissed.

The succubus felt Shen grip her lovely thighs, making her gasp with a turn to him. She playfully smiled.

"Naughty naughty. You're gonna have to learn your place mister."

Evelynn dug her heels into his back with a lasher sneaking around, slightly penetrating Shen's lower back. He arched a little backward, Evelynn leaning back too before bringing her fangs down onto one of his pecs. He groaned lightly at the pain, but looked alarmed when she sucked some crimson from the area. The lasher retreated and Shen gave Evelynn a spanking that left a red imprint on her backside. She moaned in an orgasmic cry, some blood on her fangs and a bruised spot on Shen.

"A demonstration of poor judgement." He shot back.

The two enjoyed rough love.

Shen wrapped one arm under Evelynn's ass with the other one clenched tightly on her back. She evened it out with her claws on his rock hard shoulders. They could penetrate the skin at any moment, not that he'd care. Shen looked down briefly to make sure his cock was aligned with her pussy.

They intensely stared down each other with clenched teeth; Evelynn's showing her bloody fangs with a wicked smile.

A few moments of silence happened.

"Make me feel." She whispered seductively.

Shen prodded her entrance once to part her outer lips, and then with one thrust, he rammed himself inside her.

 _ **"Fuck yes!"**_

Shen pulled out until only his tip remained inside her before quickly thrusting back into her. Evelynn cried out again and Shen settled into a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out of her as she moaned with pleasure and pain. Each thrust sent him deeper into her, their hips emitting a smacking with splashes from the water.

"Ahhh no no! You still got it love!" Evelynn screamed.

"Do you wish for me to go faster?"

"Faster and-AH!- harder!" Evelynn yelped as she received another thrust.

Without hesitation, Shen doubled his effort. He hammered Evelynn harder and faster than ever before. The sounds of rapid, sloppy slaps from their soaked bodies coming together mixed with the ninjas grunts of effort and the woman's cries of lust and bliss filled the air.

Words had been forgotten entirely from the two. Their steamy, passionate love making had focused their energy on it.

Shen didn't slow down which was what Evelynn wanted. Her flesh jiggled as she was continuously pounded by The Eye of Twilight. She'd removed her hands from his shoulders, instead grasping them around his back and penetrating his tough skin. She was desperate to hang on even though she knew Shen wouldn't let her fall.

She pulled him closer, bringing him in for a messy and frantic kiss.

The idea of nipping his lip was obsolete, she wanted to taste him.

The two of them kissed one another everywhere whether it was just the shoulders or even the ears, the two spoke in moans and searched for ways to make it all the more steamy and enjoyable. Sweat dripped from them.

"Here it comes!" Evelynn screamed, her eyes closed.

Shen only grunted loudly in response, his climax was coming too. With both of them arching their backs, mouths hanging open with screams and yells, they came. Shen pulled out slightly to avoid it overflowing Evelynn's womanhood much to her protest. The liquid dispersed everywhere from both champions.

Shuddering, they stared longingly into each other's yellow eyes.

* * *

The spring was soon left with panting from the exhausted lovers. Shen had lounged again, Evelynn resting across his toned chest, still slightly shuddering from the intense lovemaking.

"And that's why I like you." She said playfully flicking his nose causing him to grunt amused.

Elise just sat there quietly, her legs curled up to her chest.

"So, same time next week?" The ninja asked.

"A date? Oh Shen, you know I only do one night stands." Evelynn laughed.

"Who said anything about a date? I was thinking of, how you call it, Friends With Benefits?"

The succubus laughed again.

"I don't really have friends love, only people I haven't eviscerated yet."

Elise cleared her throat at this statement, showing minor annoyance. Evelynn rolled her eyes and blew her a kiss.

"Acquaintances With Benefits?" Shen asked.

Evelynn gave a careless shrug before kissing the ninja again.

"Perhaps love, whatever."

"Well either way, I know you'll be returning here eventually so I thought I'd just plan in advance."

The woman glared at his words, but he was right. Shen had a gift no man could give her. Pleasure. Well apart from Elise who didn't count as one.

"Well actually…" She said bringing a clawed hand around him again. "…maybe we could make it more interesting."

"Hmm?"

"Maybe next time you could come to Elise's mansion in Noxus."

"What?" They both said in unison.

"Oh yes." Evelynn giggled. "The things me and Elise do. It would be so much easier with a male, but they just don't seem to last long."

His eyes widened at the last sentence.

"Ooh, it'll be fun! So many luscious toys, so many positions, so much screams and blood!" Evelynn squealed.

Elise didn't appreciate being volunteered without her consent, but after seeing what Shen was capable of, she was open to it.

"I think that's a lovely idea Evelynn." Elise said mischievously looking at Shen who slightly gulped.

He could only imagine what they had in store there. Elise came to Evelynn's side, now grinning sinisterly.

"Aww, is The Eye of Twilight scared he can't handle us?" Evelynn said with pouty lips in a mocking tone.

He was never one to back down from a challenge and he'd probably regret this later, but Shen stood defiantly, towering above them.

"If you want to see what The Eye of Twilight is capable of, then so be it."

"You mean there's more than what we've already seen?"

Shen chuckled deeply.

"Agony's Embrace, you have no idea."

Evelynn gleefully clapped and jumped a little while Elise crossed her arms, looking at Shen with a smug smile and a raised brow.

He didn't like that.

"But now, I could use some relaxation. These festivities have drained me."

"Amen to that." Elise agreed.

The ninja set himself down, relaxing at the warm springs. Closing his eyes, he felt Elise and Evelynn snuggle against him. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around them, bringing them close. It was his job to keep teammates safe.

"So secure." Elise purred.

"So safe, so warm." Evelynn cooed.

"So heavy." Shen chuckled.

They all sighed and enjoyed the moment. It was a night they'd never forget.


	6. Violent Foreplay

**Smut at the end, but I thought I'd do a Chapter mainly focused on the "foreplay" of these two deadly ladies.**

* * *

He knew he'd regret it, but Shen was a man of his word. He travelled to Noxus for a little fun with Elise and Evelynn. It was a few weeks after their encounter at his dojo. At least he didn't have to worry about his home being damaged and a change in atmosphere was needed, even if it was in a city he greatly disliked.

Elise had arranged a carriage for him to ride as walking would take too long to arrive appropriately. He reluctantly agreed.

Shen was donned in a trench coat that Evelynn had sent him to avoid the possibility of abduction. In addition, he had on a scarf that covered his mouth (or mask in this case) with his forehead covered by a round black hat. All that could be seen were his yellow eyes. He was comfortable in the carriage.

The driver kept quiet which is how Shen preferred it, especially in this territory. Then Shen looked out the window to see that the carriage had entered into a rather bastion area. At that moment, the horses began to whine. The driver attempted to calm them down.

"What's going on?" Shen asked.

"It's nothing sir, horses are just a little nervous."

After that moment, the carriage jolted forward without warning in an awkward speed with the horses not in synchronisation. Yells from the driver were heard to calm them down, but no avail.

"Oh shit! No, no!" The driver shouted.

The carriage was pulled forward harshly. Shen stumbled forward landing on the floor. He sat up to see the now loose horses running in the opposite direction of the carriage and saw the driver land on the ground with him quickly going out of sight as the carriage gained speed downhill. Shen attempted to get out, but a large bump jolted his head up into the wooden roof dazing him.

"I knew I shouldn't have taken this offer." He groaned to himself.

A loud crash was heard and the ninja slammed into the front of the carriage.

* * *

"Oooh... Goddammit!" Shen grunted.

Sitting up in the ruined carriage, Shen saw it had smashed into a brick wall. Splintered wood was everywhere with the wheels sprawled out. Groaning as he stood up, the man kicked open the door and stepped out. He looked around the area. It was dark and nothing could've been seen for more than 100 metres if it wasn't for the full moon giving off it's light.

He sighed in frustration. Elise clearly knew what would happen with the carriage. He could've turned back and left them for good, but he didn't. The Spider Queen was testing him.

"Guess I'm walking from here."

It was late at night with the wind blowing at a moderate speed. He was hunched over as he walked. The scarf was blowing in the opposite direction of him as he continued to pace to the mansion. The area wasn't extravagant or amazing, but it wasn't a lower class neighbourhood. A few torches were lit to light up the surroundings, though in a very small circle.

Shen finally reached his destination. He gazed up at the mansion owned by Elise, The Spider Queen.

The building surprisingly looked prestigious, given who owned it. He could see some windows lite up with candles. Elise must've used some magic to prevent them from possibly burning down the place. He didn't expect it to be brightly lightened given she was The Spider Queen.

With a long exhale, he straightened his posture and went to the large door. Elise had those handles on her door so Shen clinked it a few times and waited.

As he waited, the ninja took up his surroundings, keeping an eye out for any possible sneak attacks by the two women. Evelynn always loved a little fight before having intercourse with him and tonight,no change was expected. He had Elise to worry about as well, given that Evelynn probably convinced her to participate.

The turning of a knob drew Shen's attention back to the door. He put his hands on the coats pocket. The door opened, revealing the owner of the mansion, Elise. She peeked out briefly before emerging entirely in front of the man. She slyly smiled at him, her hand on the opened door and the other resting against the unmoved one.

"Shen."

"Elise." He said with a bow.

"I'm surprised you actually came."

"What makes you say that?"

She laughed casually with a bigger smile forming.

"Oh darling you have no idea what you're in for tonight."

"Hmm."

"Are you sure you can handle us? It's not too late to turn back." She sneered.

Shen groaned at her ploys. He knew she wasn't as fond of him as Evelynn was.

"Are you going to be a good hostess and let me in?"

Her smile disappeared with a murderous glare that could make even the devil himself have fear. Shen chuckled lightly at this.

"Come right in." She said stepping aside with her arm stretched out.

They didn't cease gazing at one another as Shen made his way in. Her deadly red eyes met with his tense yellow eyes. When he was fully in, Elise closed the door and walked slightly beside Shen, observing him.

"I didn't think you'd actually wear that thing." She said referring to the coat.

"It's chilly outside. The coat gave off a surprisingly warm feeling and the scarf was a life saver."

"Well let's get that off then shall we?" She said reaching for the scarf.

The ninja quickly turned to Elise, giving her a tense deadly stare much like the one she gave him at the door. She flinched slightly, but just scowled.

"I think I'll leave it on for now, Spider Queen."

Shen observed the interior of the mansion. It was in good shape with lovely furniture, at least what he could see with the few lite candles. Spider webs were in every corner of each room and on the furniture. It didn't give a very comfortable feeling to him, but then again nothing did in this mansion. Elise owned it and Evelynn was most likely watching him from the shadows.

"You have a rather nice residence here Elise."

"Why thank you Shen. That's very kind of you to say."

"Do you have guests over often?"

"On occasion."

"Hmm, I see. Are they dinner for Evelynn, or for your spiderlings?"

Elise scoffed at the question, crossing her arms with a raised brow.

"You don't like me do you?" He asked bluntly.

She squinted her eyes showing a little confusion.

"You knew that the carriage's horses wouldn't come this deep into Noxus, right?"

She swallowed at the question, giving the obvious message to Shen who scoffed. Elise saw one of her spider lings lowering itself just above the man. She didn't draw attention to it, but Shen already knew. He swiftly snatched it in his hand. A gasp escaped Elise as her eyes widened in with concern. Shen uninterestingly studied the creature.

"Hmm."

Not taking his eyes off, the ninja snatched a buzzing fly in the air. He crushed it and brought it to the spider. The creature looked up with interest and Shen brought the bug to it. A little munching was heard as the spider consumed the fly. Shen chuckled lightly.

"Your children seem to like me." He said releasing it.

Scoffing again, Elise leaned against the wall, not saying anything leaving an awkward silence.

"Uh, where is Ev-"

"Upstairs." Elise interrupted.

Shen thanked her with a certain grunt. He looked upstairs, wondering where Evelynn was waiting to pounce.

"Just finishing up her little snack."

"Snack?"

"Yep. Just another unfortunate soul who happened to stumble across her." Elise said observing her well manicured finger. "A ninja."

She expected his eyes to widen in alarm, but they didn't. She did hear loud huffing coming from him though.

"A ninja." He coldly repeated.

"Oh yes. A female ninja." Elise said with a mischievous smile as she began to walk to him. "One with a lovely figure, little clothing for protection and warmth, long, black silky hair…"

Shen breathed sharply at the details. He mainly figured out this was a ruse, but he didn't take too kindly to others talking about his friend.

"…I think she goes by the name, Akali." Elise whispered.

The Spider Queen was heavily pushed back, slamming into the wall with some pictures falling off with a shatter. Shen defiantly and swiftly walked to her, his breathing sharp and heavy. She could tell he was pissed.

"You're lying Spider Queen."

"Am I?"

With a wave of her hand aiming upstairs, Shen could hear the pained cries and screams of Akali. He looked back alarmed with Elise attempting to sneak away. Catching this, he quickly grabbed her throat and held her against the wall.

"This is a trick, or some kind of sick joke." He said with anger in his voice.

"I wish it was… b-but it isn't." Elise wheezed.

The Spider Queen noticed that Shen's hands were different. Based on the metal steel covering his hand, she saw it went down further into what the coat was covering. She'd seen it before.

"If that is Akali, then why didn't I hear her before?"

"Soundproof spells foolish Twilight." Elise snickered. "I always have them up when Evelynn brings home a snack."

She could feel his grip tighten on her throat, the request for air growing more desperate.

"I didn't expect a ninja to be so loud. Particularly Akali." She sneered despite her position.

" **You are not worthy to speak her name."** He said sharply. The man brought his face closer to hers. **"But I promise it is the last you will utter if anything happens to her."**

"Better get- ACK!- up there quickly then!"

Shen grimaced at the situation. He no longer had as much confidence this was just a ruse. That changed when he heard a blood-curdling scream come from the bedroom.

"SHEN HELP ME!"

With a loud yell, Shen knocked Elise's head against the wall, leaving a little dent and her dazed. He sprinted to the stairs and ran up.

"AKALI! HOLD ON I'M COMING!"

Running swiftly, Shen went into the bedroom. Much to his surprise and horror, Akali was there on the floor, whimpering in a pool of blood. He rushed to her aid, crouching down and bringing her off the floor.

"Akali."

However, he stopped and froze when seeing her reflection in the mirror. It wasn't Akali, it was Leblanc.

The Deceiver had a smirk on her face.

"Goddamn, son of a-"

The Deceiver changed fully into herself, breaking from Shen's weak grip and rolling. The man felt a figure jump on his back, forcing him to the ground and began to tie him up. Strangely Shen felt no urge to show resistance. He knew who it was and he accepted it, knowing he'd probably have the knot untied within two minutes.

"Stand up."

Shen did what he was told and turned around afterwards. He saw Evelynn staring at him with a playful smile.

"Hello love."

"Hideous demon." Shen spouted.

The succubus scowled at him and viciously pushed the man onto the bed. He chuckled knowing he annoyed her again despite what he saw moments ago. Elise came up rubbing her head, still dazed from the bruise. Evelynn gasped at this and skipped to her friend.

"Oh Elise, you poor baby!" She cooed. "I told you to play nice with Sheny!"

The Spider Queen growled in annoyance and pushed away Evelynn who giggled. She looked at the tied up Shen, giving him that murderous glare. LeBlanc let out a sigh, giving the hint she was still there.

"Well thank you LeBlanc for impersonating his weakness. We'll pay you later."

"This was fun." The Deceiver said. "We should do it more often. I hope you ladies enjoy your special guest, and don't forget to clean up!"

LeBlanc left the room and soon the mansion. Shen was left at the mercy of the two women, tied up on the bed. Or so it seemed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two? You had The Deceiver pretend to be Akali to do what? To tie me up?"

"Language Shen." Evelynn said waving her finger. "Yes we did, but that was for a good reason. Plus, you did convince me that we accidentally drowned you at back the springs."

"How exactly is pretending a dear friend of mine is being eaten a good reason for anything?"

Elise answered this question by pulling out a strap-on. It was roughly 10 inches long and Shen's eyes widened between his clothing. She gave an ominous grin.

He briskly squirmed off the bed, but this was halted by Evelynn's lasher. He was thrown back down, Evelynn on top cackling. Elise trekked to the other end, not breaking her deadly gaze from the ninja.

"Shh, shh love. It's alright. Calm down." Evelynn said in a soothing voice. "That's what Elise is going to use on me."

A sigh of relief exhaled Shen.

"Right after she uses it on you."

Elise had to jump on the bed too to prevent Shen from escaping. He whimpered and they laughed at his reactions.

"I told you that you could've left Twilight. You had your chance." Elise cackled.

"I think it's time we get these things off him." Evelynn said waving her hand over the coat.

At that moment, Shen had managed to untie the ropes and his hands were free. He chose to keep that hidden for a little longer, intending to surprise the women.

"I bet you can't get through that coat and suck some of his blood." Elise taunted.

"Oh you're on love."

The Spider Queen did Shen's work for him. Preparing his move, the ninja watched Evelynn arch her head back. In the blink of an eye, the demon had her face on Shen's chest. Her fangs tore through the coat easily, but a clank was heard. Silence happened as the two women narrowed their eyes in confusion. Evelynn perched up with her and Elise opening the trench coat.

There was a reason he kept his body hidden under the large clothing. His shoulders and chest were reinforced with some metal armor plating. He came prepared for a tussle. Evelynn crossed her arms with a scoff while Elise just rolled her eyes.

"That's not gonna do you any good love." Evelynn said giggling hysterically.

Shen pushed the demon off him with a loud thud on the floor. He brought his freed hand to par Elise's attack, and flipped her over, pressing her face into the pillows. Growling with pure rage, Elise brought her heeled foot up behind Shen's back. It managed to make him stumble and lose his grip on the queen. She lunged at Shen, causing them to roll off the bed. The ninja was met with a heeled boot, knocking his hat off.

Before he could retaliate, the scarf was removed and swiftly wrapped around his neck by Evelynn. She pulled, slightly cutting off Shen's air supply. Elise sent a kick to his abdomen, but this time he grabbed it. Shen swung around, sending the Spider Queen into Evelynn with them both sliding across the floor.

Shen threw off the jacket, revealing his uniform that had a few modifications. The women got up, pacing around him while crouching. He frequently changed his attention to one another. Elise waved her hand, bringing in an old Abyssal Scepter and grasping it. Evelynn prepared her usual methods.

"Who's first?" Shen taunted.

Elise and Evelynn simultaneously attacked Shen who shielded himself. The women were briefly stunned and repeated it again. The ninja parred Elise's scepter with his blade and effortlessly dodged Evelynn's claws. He jumped to avoid her lashers which tripped Elise.

"Poor synergy." Shen mocked.

Evelynn wrapped herself around Shen and shifted her weight to make him fall. While this was a success, the ninja swiftly brought his arms to the floor, using it as leverage to leap again to balance him out. Elise fired a web, but the ninja easily evaded. The web hit Evelynn's face, knocking her off Shen who chuckled.

"Ah fuck!" Elise growled angrily.

Charging him, the woman shot more webs with Shen easily dodging them. She brought her scepter up and attempted to club him. However, he easily blocked it again with his blade. Elise showed more strength than the ninja thought which resulted in him being forced back a bit before pushing back with Elise falling onto the bed. A wine glass was shattered over his head making him stumble forward slightly dazed.

"I hope this hurts." Evelynn whispered to him.

She pressed him against a cabinet, the lashers enveloped around him. Shen twitched when he felt her claws dig into his back and drag down. It left light cuts on him, but that changed when they curled up slightly and tore off a piece of flesh. He yelled at the pain.

"Scream honey, it makes it better." She giggled.

In an act of desperation, Shen grasped the cabinet and leaned back. Evelynn was unable to hold his weight and the furniture's weight made it impossible. A loud thump happened with pieces of wood splattering over the floor. Elise looked up, seeing the destroyed cabinet get shifted off with Shen standing up. He eyed the unconscious looking Evelynn, but was too slow for The Spider Queen. She leaped on him, driving her fangs into his neck.

Shen grunted in annoyance and easily threw her off. Rotating around, Evelynn was gone and he heard a snicker to his left. A wide fanged grin from the succubus was seen for half a second before he felt her crash into him. Shen felt her nibble on his stomach which aggravated him and slightly tickled. He sent her pacing back clumsily out of the room with the demon laughing hysterically. It stopped when she bumped into the railing and toppled over with a shriek.

"Oh shit. Evelynn!"

He sprinted to the railing, seeing that Evelynn was barely hanging onto the rails, dangling over the floor.

"Shen!" She said gleefully.

"Give me your hand!"

Leaning over, Shen took Evelynn's hand and started to pull her back up. She was grateful for his gratitude, albeit she saw Elise coming out of the room. Smirking, Evelynn continued to let Shen pull her up. However, she then kicked him in the chest making him stumble back into Elise who viscously threw him back in the bedroom. Using her lashers, Evelynn swung to the chandelier and then went out of sight.

"Surprise, I DO bite." Elise hissed.

Running to him again, The Spider Queen wasn't prepared for Shen to slam the door into her face. Elise fell over with a whimper, but it didn't stop the ninja from grabbing her and throwing her into the bedroom on the bed again. He dove, but she rolled out of the way and elbow dropped on his back.

With a smile, Elise casted another web, this time longer than usual and wrapped it around Shen's neck. She pulled back, strangling Shen. Her spider legs wrapped tightly around his, locked in place.

"The spider _I,_ and _you_ the fly." She whispered.

Feeling his lack of air take its effect, Shen managed to roll forward in hopes of her letting go. Elise proved to be quite attached when they were in the same position on the floor. He'd pass out soon if he didn't find something to get her off. Shen caught site of his blade, but it was too far. Then, laying right next to him was the scepter Elise used. With a groan, Shen grabbed it and swung back in hopes of clubbing The Spider Queen.

A pained exclamation was heard and he felt her grip loosen. He wasted no time, darting out of her deadly grasp and somersaulting to his blade. While holding his throat, Shen tensed up, showing he was ready for another fight. He saw Elise spit out a little blood.

"Hmph!" She grunted.

Choosing a different strategy, Elise morphed into a spider and leaped on the ceiling. There was a hole that she made specifically for that form and she scuttled in, disappearing. Shen was too focused on her to dodge a lasher that knocked him out of the bedroom. Landing with a groan, Shen quickly recovered. His blade ready, Shen re-entered the bedroom, only to find Evelynn had disappeared.

"Where are you?" He muttered quietly.

"You need to relax." Evelynn's demonic voice echoed.

He didn't have a problem with Elise's stare, but Evelynn's voice sent a shudder down his spine.

The mansion gave off an uneasy feeling for Shen. Two lovely and sinister ladies were nowhere to be seen. He could feel their eyes watching him, but had no way of knowing their location.

The ninja felt a presence slip past him with a gust of wind. He turned around startled, the blade shaking uneasily. A whoosh occurred; the candles of the mansion immediately blew out. Shen's blade was the only source of light now. Beneath his mask, his teeth were clenched, sweat dripping.

Then he felt a snicker beside him and a hiss in his other ear. With a yell, Shen blocked the pair of lasher's that hurtled towards him with his blade. For a moment, he held his ground, but then his shoulders were grabbed from above and he was thrown out into the hallway.

Attempting to get up, he was shot by a few webs. The women advanced on him, their sharp hands sprawled. Using his armored wrists, Shen continuously deflected their attacks while crawling back in a hopeless attempt to escape. Elise fired another web which resulted in his stun. Evelynn finally jabbed her hand into an exposed part of his shoulder causing him to groan in pain when the flesh was pierced.

Having enough of his position, Shen grabbed the women's heads and slammed them together. Elise and Evelynn collapsed back dazed, but not for long. When Shen stood up, Evelynn had already recovered.

"ENOUGH FOREPLAY!" She hissed.

Elise stood up from the attack, launching another web at Shen. He avoided it easily, but Evelynn had teleported behind him and kicked his back. Landing on his stomach, the man felt both women flip him on his back. Elise pinned his arms and Evelynn sat on his stomach. She grasped his stretched uniform and yanked him up to her.

"Ooh, you're so hot when you're in pain."

The succubus licked his mask and tightened her grip on his shirt.

"Shit not again!" He exclaimed.

Evelynn cackled blissfully at this.

With an orgasmic cry, Evelynn once again squeezed Shen's torso with her thighs. He yelled out loudly in agony, feeling his ribcage get crushed by her. He didn't realize it but she lifted his entire body off the floor, Elise still holding his arms with a grin of mirth.

"YES!" She screamed.

Shen was succumbing to Evelynn's orgasmic and blissful embrace.

"I'M NOT GOING OUT LIKE THIS!" He shouted.

The women cackled madly at his words. It didn't seem like he had an escape.

"Agh!" He shouted angrily.

Using all of his strength, Shen shifted his legs to the left and his arms upward. He flipped Elise over him, sending her into the demon. Despite this, The Spider Queen managed to hold onto Shen and Evelynn didn't budge. With another grunt, Shen rolled himself and the women. Evelynn screamed joyfully as she roughly hit the hard floor as they tumbled. Elise, despite her usual attitude, was laughing hysterically.

"Oh no!"

The tumbling trio rolled into the wooden railing. It wasn't strong enough to hold the combined weight and the three of them crashed through it, falling to the lower floor with screams and slight laughter.

 _ **CRASH**_

* * *

On the messy floor, the three figures were sprawled out. They were all bruised up from the scuffle, light and deep cuts with some blood. Shen's clothing was torn up significantly and Elise's was as well, but to a lessor extent. His mouthpiece had come off.

"Oh, my back." Shen groaned.

"Alright, now THAT may have taken it a bit too far." Evelynn said getting up, her hand on her messy hair.

"You think?" Elise retorted.

"Never a dull moment with you ladies huh?" Shen asked.

Evelynn smiled at his comments. Despite what they did earlier with LeBlanc, the ninja still had a good, easy going type of personality. Elise picked a couple wood chips out of her hair from the broken railing. She huffed at this.

"That's what I call violent foreplay." Shen added with a laugh.

The women chuckled lightly at this, but Shen started to laugh uncontrollably. He grasped his stomach as his laughter spiraled out of control. Shen's laugh was infectious and Elise and Evelynn were in hysterics again like they were at the springs.

However, this ended when Shen felt Elise jump on his lap and Evelynn pinned down his arms again, the exact same position as the upstairs hallway during the fight.

"Oh no, no please. Not the toy." He begged.

They laughed in unison at his words and his current state. That's not what they had in mind just yet.

"Oh Shen, so naive." Evelynn giggled. "Given that you provided quite a challenge for us back there, I think we'll let you slide on this one."

Shen rested his head back, feeling that he could really and truly relax.

" **But…** " Elise hissed cutting in. " **Don't think it'll be any easier tonight. It'll be rough for you Twilight.** "

"I'll be sure to take that under advisement Elise." Shen replied casually.

Elise was annoyed that Shen didn't fear her or Evelynn compared to past victims

"Let's not waste anymore time." She said taking off her messy outfit. "See how much this tank can actually endure."

The Spider Queen used her extra limbs to rip off Shen's worn out pants. Evelynn chose to pull the shirt over his head instead of ruining it. Elise positioned herself on his now erect cock, moaning with bliss when it entered, but showing a deadly stare. Knowing his mouth would be busy with Evelynn, Elise came down, cupping his cheeks and harshly locked her lips with his. He felt her fangs on his tongue. Glaring at this, Shen's tongue fought back with such force Elise opened her red orbs, giving the same look.

Pulling out, she clenched his lower lip harder than Evelynn and he grunted angrily. Shen would've probably gone all out on The Spider Queen if Evelynn didn't hold him down with her lashers.

"Naughty, naughty." She snickered. "I thought I told you two to play nice."

The demon positioned herself over Shen, her legs squatted apart with her crotch right in his face. He was hungry for that delicious succubus and he slightly lifted up his head to get a head start. Evelynn gasped in surprise when she felt his tongue. The demon gave him a smile that was rather sweet and loving as opposed to being wicked.

Soon, Shen's only view was Evelynn's lovely round ass and her wet womanhood. Her scent was delicious, one felt he could possibly get intoxicated by it. Elise and Evelynn were making out as their partner below did his job. They lamented every moment of it, cries echoing through the mansion.

Contrary to the lovely feeling, Shen could feel something along his sides, both high and low. Evelynn ran her claws down his exposed body, leaving light cuts like the ones on his back. His heart was beating faster given the activity and soon blood seeped from the cuts. He groaned lightly in pain.

However, on his legs, Elise was cutting them deeper with her nails and the red fluids leaked out. She clearly didn't like him.

"So that's how it is." He thought.

With great force, Shen thrusted upward, going deeper into Elise than she preferred. The result was a cry of lust from her as his cock slammed inside of her womanhood with much greater force, causing her butt to slap against his lap with it jiggling.

"Yes Shen! Yes!" She screamed.

He raised an unseen eyebrow at this.

Evelynn doubled Elise's pleasure with sucking on her lovely breasts, but she arched her head back when Shen continuously worked hard at slurping up every ounce of juice she had to offer. In the heat of the moment, Evelynn leaned back in and pulled Elise into a deep, passionate kiss. While taking her by surprise at first, The Spider Queen quickly melted into a deep state of pure ecstasy.

Each time Elise lifted herself up and down on his member, Shen could feel her warm interior pulling him in and out at a smooth pace. He was in better paradise than at the springs, except with the cuts the women gave him. The ninja enjoyed laying there and allowing this beautiful and deadly woman ride his cock like it was her favorite toy while he expertly dove his tongue inside Evelynn's sweet nectar.

"Oh, it's gonna get messy!" Elise moaned.

Coincidentally, Shen was close too with Evelynn being no different.

"Ahhhh-cum!"

In unison, the trio released their climaxes. The Spider Queen's womanhood was filled with the fluids of Shen as she bit her lower lip on release. Their sexes were splattered and covered in the mixed cum, not being able to tell the others apart. Evelynn wantonly moaned as she released her own, arching her back upward and the legs stretching out. Shen managed to catch all of them in his mouth, not allowing it to splatter on his stomach.

A minute or two passed, all three of them panting and sighing with satisfaction after being sexually satiated.

Well, Evelynn and Elise.

"Fighting really does increase the release." Shen chuckled.

"See love? Told you hurting is yummy." Evelynn giggled.

"That was just the preview Twilight. Hope you're ready for a lot more." Elise sneered.

"You screamed my name when I thrusted into you." Shen shot back. "I'm more concerned about you."

She attempted to slap him with an open palm, but he easily caught it.

"Alright you two, that's enough." Evelynn said, no longer finding their rivalry amusing.

Shen let go of the hand, getting up with a stretch. Elise and Evelynn watched his toned body arch, the muscles clenching and unclenching with dried blood from the cuts.

"So, what's next?" He asked turning around.

They both mischievously smiled, answering his question with each of them taking one of his arms and pulling him back up. He expected the bedroom, but instead he was yanked into the bathroom, daring not to disobey them.

"Gotta freshen up first love." Evelynn giggled.

* * *

 **Apologies for the lack of smut here. Next Chapter's gonna have lots of that ;D Though it will probably take a while to get done. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Freshening up (Not really)

**Note: Let me say that I'm very, very thankful for the recent review of this story. I always wondered what Evelynn would do with a man who resists her and also is the one who satisfies her to the brink of lust. It's an unexpected pairing, but it kind of works? Elise and Evelynn prey on the innocent and love to mess with their victims, but Shen actually fights back? Pretty much a keeper for them both.**

 **Also I'm terrible at knowing when I'll be done chapters. It's freezing here so all one can do is stay indoors. Next one is coming soon! Idk when though :|**

* * *

The beginning of this evening may have scared the Bejesus out of Shen and the foreplay certainly left a bruise, but it was hopeless to resist a shower with Elise and Evelynn, especially with their lustful looks.

"Let's get that thing off you love!" Evelynn said gleefully lunging at him.

He wasn't prepared for that and he tripped into the shower with the demoness clung to him laughing. Shen crashed into the tiled wall emitting a thud and groan. Elise watched with amusement.

"What thing, are you referring to?" He asked clenched.

"Your mask silly!"

Shen immediately pushed Evelynn off him and stood up. Elise turned on the water and used her magic to make it immediately hot. Shen yelped at the sudden and unexpected hot fluid. Steam filled the shower before the woman turned it down a bit. Evelynn pounced on the ninja again, getting soaked in the process.

"The mask is obstructing so much potential. Take it off!" She hissed.

"I'll have my heart ripped out before doing that."

"Ooh that can be arranged!"

He allowed the succubus to grasp the area around his heart, but Shen didn't expect her to literally pierce the flesh. His eyes widened with horror and shock with a kick to Evelynn's abdomen. She crashed into the other end of the shower, groaning slightly. Having seen enough, Elise locked herself around Shen again like the fight, with the exception she wasn't strangling him.

"Let's see what you're hiding under there."

The quarters of the shower made getting Elise off more complicated. Evelynn wasted no time springing into action. Shen squirmed rapidly, more than usual. The succubus was actually surprised.

"Wow, he really doesn't want us to get that mask off." She said before coming nose to nose. "How else are you supposed to freshen up if you don't allow your hair to have some room? Are you scared?"

 **Scared.**

Evelynn always knew how to annoy him by just using that word. Among the secretive, Ionian warriors known as the Kinkou, Shen served as their leader, the Eye of Twilight. He wasn't the one you'd consider scared.

The women noticed the struggling had stopped. Shen became silent, just breathing smoothly. Raising her brows with a smirk, Evelynn brought her claws to his mask. Carefully lifting it off, his face was revealed.

"Oh my God." She gasped.

It was uncommon for Evelynn to react this way so Elise was instantly curious. Releasing her grip, The Spider Queen stood up, seeing what she meant.

Shen's face was handsome as expected. His sharp jawline with very little scruff, black hair that was a little tangled from the mask or scuffle, and a scar that was in a diagonal line from top left to his lower right cheek.

Evelynn could feel a tingle between her legs just from this. Elise was surprised at his appearance.

"Outta the way."

Elise scoffed when he pushed past them both with Evelynn saying nothing, even when he snatched the mask back. She was mesmerized by his face.

"I think I might have to avoid scratching that delicate piece of art." She whispered to Elise.

"That makes two of us."

They watched the ninja set aside the mask. He swiftly and diligently washed his black hair, eager to put the mask back on. After doing this, Shen took it all soaked and wore it again, covering up the majority of his face except the mouth.

"Glad that's over."

Shen felt himself get turned around by an aroused Evelynn. She placed a loving kiss and shoved him against the tiles with their lips still locked, a lustful gasp escaping her when their tongues clashed. He was surprised she didn't attempt to nibble on his lips again. Evelynn let out moans that seemed desperate, some that Shen hadn't heard in a while. His face must've made her fallen in love with him.

 **(Not literally)**

"Remember to share."

Elise used her limbs to push Evelynn off Shen. His face had made her hungry for him too. She pulled the ninja with her hands on Shen's back head into a passionate kiss. The kiss grew more passionate when Elise pressing her hips against his erect member and his hands began to caress her bubble butt.

Shen felt something slip between his legs and a snicker behind him. He didn't break the kiss, only hummed at the feeling with a grunt at the fangs sinking into his neck. Evelynn giggled at his reactions.

"I'm not sure if you heard me Evelynn. I said to share." Elise hissed.

"But he's so big and cute! Clearly there's enough of him to go around." She purred.

"Back off slut."

Evelynn playfully glared at her friend. A lasher cupped itself around Shen's front, bringing him closer to her and further from Elise.

The Spider Queen did the same glare, sticking a web to the ninja and pulling him back. The women grunted as they struggled over The Eye of Twilight who had an exasperated expression. He would stop this before they accidentally tore him apart.

"Alright enough. I don't want to be torn apart over a ridiculous tussle."

Pouting at this, Evelynn released her grip and Elise let go of her web.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but The Agony's Embrace deserves me more. You had me downstairs Spider Queen and she only had my tongue. It's fair that we even it out."

Evelynn titled her head at his words while blinking seductively. He ignored this, attention focused on the cross-armed Elise.

"Fine."

"Aw cheer up. You can have me." Evelynn gleefully said.

The Spider Queen was tripped off her feet by the succubus's lasher. Elise was not in the mood for more foreplay, but Evelynn fixed that by kissing her. In her state of aggravation, the taste of Evelynn provided was far too great to resist. Flames of pleasure went through her system, Elise's clit tingling again. The succubus sat up with a breaking of their lips. She motioned Shen to come with her fingertips pointing at her womanhood.

Being aroused by the kiss Elise and Evelynn did, Shen gladly came down to her. On his knees, the ninja aimed his shaft directly at the succubus's folds. With no delay, he pressed the head of his cock against it and pushed in.

"Ahhh yes!" She cried. "I forgot how big you are!"

He rolled his eyes after seeing the size of the strap on earlier.

Shen could feel the heat of the woman's arousal surrounding his sensitive flesh as he started to rhythmically thrust in and out of her, forcing him to hold back a groan. Her warm passage felt amazing when it hungrily squeezed his shaft, practically begging him to keep rubbing against her slick walls. With a grunt, he hooked his arms under Evelynn's knee and elevated her leg up to his shoulder height to get better access.

Elise was still slightly annoyed being denied to Shen. She attempted to keep quiet when Evelynn ate her out.

"Ooooh fuck." She groaned.

The thrusts Shen gave the demoness made her grasp her claws occasionally to combat the pain and pleasure. For Elise, those claws were on her flesh and they dug in, blood seeping out soon after with her hissing. The Spider Queen finally gave out a high pitched yelp when Evelynn lightly tickled her clit with her talons. Her clit became swollen momentarily with each lick Evelynn gave. She knew all the right places.

Shen showed no signs of tiring or even reaching his climax anytime soon. Evelynn always teased about her partners not lasting long enough so he'd turn that around. The succubus couldn't keep her lustful screams inside.

Evelynn switched between licking Elise with her tongue and gliding it through The Spider Queen's sweet spot, occasionally leaving little "love marks" along her legs with her claws. After another sweet spot, Elise placed her hands on Evelynn's head, slightly penetrating it for support.

"AH YES SHEN!"

More screams erupted from the succubus when Shen thrusted his cock deeper into her. With a free hand, Evelynn grasped his arm tightly without looking. The ninja groaned at the pain, but didn't falter in his thrusts.

Tired of having to multi-task, Evelynn would make Elise achieve her climax. Not stopping her licks, the woman brought her other clawed hand around to The Spider Queen's curvy hips. The woman was in a constant state of euphoric bliss and was unable to notice the naughty hand sneaking around until she felt it at the tip of her ass. She opened her eyes with a slight glare, but her face showed arousal.

"Naughty, naughty." Evelynn smirked.

The Spider Queen felt the hand push inside her backside, finding the sensitive spot and a squeal escaped Elise. Hands still on the demonesses white hair, Elise arched her head back, releasing a lust-filled cry as she came. Her hips slapped against the demon and Elise removed her hands from the succubus's head, blood lightly dripping and bringing them down on Evelynn's shoulders for support as waves of pleasure coursed through her body, down to her clit.

Elise slumped back against the cool wall of the shower, panting heavily as she saw Evelynn attempt to swallow what she could while yelping at Shen's thrusts.

The man had been watching the succubus's action against Elise and figured that she'd probably try that on him too. Shen kept varying his speed and direction every once in a while, to switch things up for the blissful Evelynn who loved it. His plan to last longer was backfiring as he could feel himself getting close sooner than he'd hoped.

"Let's make this more comfortable." She said.

Shen actually nodded in agreement at this before he increased his thrusting strength into her. Evelynn cried happily, bringing her hips forward to match the timing with his thrusts. She curled her legs around his, holding her thighs as far apart as she could. Shen gripped her thighs, helping her up slightly into the length of his cock. Each time their hips met, the wet sound of slapping joined Evelynn's lust filled cries.

Evelynn noticed her lover was grunting heavily and even angrily with that thrusts. She quickly caught onto this with a mischievous smile. She thought he was trying to make her climax first which prompted her to sit up, coming face to face.

"Are you trying to make me cum first?"

His response was Evelynn feeling his member throb significantly inside her which aroused her further. She gave a playful shocked look with a shaking of her head.

"Oooh, I'm definitely glad I didn't kill you after our first encounter!" She snickered. "Still though, I can't have that."

Shen noticed her tendrils coming out, making their way around to his backside. His eyes widened with fear and slammed Evelynn against the wall making her cry with delight.

Giggling at his actions, Evelynn made her way down to him again, but he placed an unexpected kiss on her. She loved it when he did that. They closed their eyes, lips locked with Shen giving thrusts that could make even Sona scream.

 **(Maybe).**

The woman's lashers were unable to reach around Shen with the pleasure he was giving her.

"Ah! More! More!" She screamed, wrapping her arms around him and digging into his back. Blood came out, being washed away by the shower water and down the drain.

Evelynn didn't mind if she came first, but she had known Shen long enough to know he enjoyed toying with her traits. Her chest bounced at the ninja's fucking of her. There was a reason she kept him around and didn't kill him.

"SHEN! MAKE ME CUM!"

Elise, after finally recovering from her orgasm, looked up at this. She'd heard the words, but didn't see anything else. She chose to give Evelynn a hand.

Evelynn didn't notice Elise getting up over her loud joyful wail. Her silky walls clenched and shivered with each entrance and exit of Shen. His loins burned and Evelynn's depth quivered for release. Every thrust brought them closer and closer until finally, the succubus felt his manhood throb at the tip. This sent Evelynn over the edge.

However, just as she did, Shen felt some legs sprawling up behind him. He growled knowing who it was and Elise snickered. Wrapping her legs around his waist, the two of them shared a brief and tense glare with a kiss. Elise mischievously smirked when Shen felt one of her hands making its way to his firm butt.

"Son of a- AGH!"

He clenched his teeth when she touched the g-spot inside of his backside. He inhaled sharply, even hissing, trying not to show enjoyment, but in this state it was impossible.

Evelynn screamed out Shen's name as her eyes rolled back, tongue sprawled out and juices gushing rapidly. Her walls tightened around The Eye of Twilight's pulsing member, showering it in her essence.

Shen moaned as he released too, the load he kept building up finally released. It was more than he expected and even Evelynn couldn't handle it.

Taking matters into her own hands **(quite literally)** , Elise grasped Shen's member and released it from the filled up womanhood of Evelynn with some leaking out. During the brief time it was free, some of Shen's seed shot up straight, landing on Evelynn's hair. The Spider Queen hungrily consumed the spewing cock, her lips on the tip and taking in everything it had to offer.

Finally, the flow of cum ended, the member now limp, with Shen collapsing on the shower floor. Evelynn fell with him, landing on his panting chest. Elise licked the drops of semen that had gotten on her fingers and used her extra legs to pick the ones from her chest.

"Mmm, once again, a woman is left satisfied by Shen." Evelynn moaned running her hand to her filled clit.

She opened her eyes, seeing that Elise was eyeing the essence on Shen's limp member. Using her lashers, Evelynn pushed The Spider Queen away who glared at her.

"Learn to share right?" The succubus sneered.

Shen groaned at the feeling of the woman cleaning up his creamy member. Next thing he knew, she was on his chest again, her hand sprawled out along.

"Well Shen, you tried, but we both got there at the same time." She smiled teasingly.

He scoffed at this, shooting a stare at Elise.

"It'd have probably been you first if she didn-"

The ninja stopped himself, knowing that if he told Evelynn that he enjoyed what Elise did, even if it was in a state of bliss and only a second, the succubus would rethink her plan with the strap-on. Elise waved her hand to shut off the water.

"If she didn't do what?" Evelynn asked with a fanged grin.

"If I didn't do what you did to me." Elise cut in.

Evelynn's eyes darted to The Spider Queen, showing a slight glare and frown. It soon turned into a sinister smile.

"Hmm, did he enjoy it?" She asked eyeing Shen, her finger on her lip.

"It was what sent him over the edge." Elise replied. "Maybe he'd like to do it again?"

The look in the queens' eyes gave Shen the hint she meant the 10-inch toy. His eyes darted for the door, thinking of bolting out of there in a second. Elise fired a web, covering his mouth and sending him back a bit. Evelynn brought his head to rest on her breasts. She wrapped one hand on his further shoulder and her hand across his forehead.

"Shh, shh." She cooed into his ear. "Now now, no reason to be nervous. Well, maybe slightly."

Elise crouched down in front of Shen, her arms resting on her knees with a smile.

"Given that you climaxed because of her fingers, we may have to rethink about that toy."

The woman giggled madly when Shen squirmed to get out. Elise gave assistance.

"However, in addition to the resistance you showed earlier, and the ability to make me climax first, even though it was ruined by a certain someone…" She glared at Elise who scoffed. "…I think you'd be more effective at fucking us, than being fucked by."

Another heavy sigh of relief came from the ninja. Evelynn smiled at him and brought him deeper into her chest.

"Let's just cuddle for now. Need to recharge for the luscious activities we have planned in the bedroom." Evelynn giggled.

Elise rested against Shen, her lovely legs grasping him all the way to his torso. They stayed like that for sometime, knowing the next festivity would require all their energy.

* * *

 **Nut sure how you might feel about the penetration part. Poor Shen.**


	8. Unbreakable

**And here's the next Chapter! I can only hope it doesn't make people stop liking this story :P**

 **Figured** **I should clear up the silly rivalry between Shen and Elise this Chapter. She admires his unbreakable will.**

 **P.S. Sorry for not, you know, going deeper into the strap-on action. Personally I'm not a big fan of that stuff with guys, but each to their own I guess.**

* * *

"I want you all to myself before we get into the real festivities! Come on Sheny!" Evelynn said giggling.

Half a second later, Evelynn grabbed the back of Shen's head in a death grip and kissed him as she led him to Elise's bedroom. In the position, he couldn't disobey her and felt embarrassed he allowed that to happen, but he was also happy it did. He'd grown accustomed to her behavior, though it probably had to do with Elise's attitude.

With surprising strength, the woman threw the man onto the bed. He assumed she was pretty desperate to have him to herself. His eyes widened when Evelynn pounced on him with her fangs out and lashers as well. The bed shook when she landed, smothering Shen in slobbery kisses and licks. He returned the favor, but felt her lashers sneak under his back and made him sit up.

"Mmph!"

Shen was completely enveloped by the succubus. She was pecking him in rapid, short kisses with occasional licks. He suspected she was slightly jealous that he made her climax first in the shower. The ninja attempted to kiss her, but Evelynn was all over the place. Through the pecking, he finally managed to grasp her and brought his mouth to hers for a rough and long kiss. The woman happily moaned at this.

"Brilliant work Evelynn." Elise's voice said.

Shens' eyes opened in panic. He separated the kiss with Evelynn doing the usual teeth clenching of his lips. The lashers loosened around him and pinned his arms. The Eye of Twilight felt webbing conceal his legs and arms with Evelynn getting off, a frown on her.

"I'm sorry love."

"What are you talking about?"

Elise roped down from above, coming side to side with Evelynn, though she had a sinister smile instead.

"About this."

The blue woman clenched her fist and unclenched. With her palm flat, Evelynn blew some pink dust at the trapped Shen. His brows raised in minor alarm, but he knew it was harmless. The particles settled and dissolved. He blinked a few times to shake off any that got in his eyes.

"What did you just do?"

"Gave you some Allure. It'll make you irresistible to us."

"But… you already are irresistible. Both of you." He exasperated.

Evelynn knew she was but hearing Shen say it just made her blush. Elise spoke for her.

"Yes, we know Twilight, but we do remember back in the springs that you said we had no idea what else you had to offer us. I can only assume that your actions in the shower were a quarter of it. We want to see the full power of… **The Eye of Twilight**."

Shen flinched, arching his back upward momentarily before coming back down. His yellow eyes changed color to a slight pink. Flames of arousal burned from his head to his loins. He wasn't completely hypnotized by Evelynn's charm, but he wasn't able to control the lust.

Evelynn smirked at this, bringing her lashers up to cut the webbing that was holding Shen. His arms and legs now free, the ninja stood up from the bed. Normally after one was charmed, they'd immediately advance on their desired partner. Evelynn expected him to put up resistance, but didn't think he'd have that much control.

Standing up in front of the bed, slightly being taller than both women, Shen examined them with his eyes. They were still a bit wet from the shower which added more to their lovely bodies. Evelynn's silky hair and beautiful blue skin, Elise's red yet strangely alluring eyes combined with her lips and hourglass figure. His breathing increased slightly. The particles Evelynn used made him notice all these extra features.

Shen traveled faster than the speed of light to Evelynn. He kissed her, his tongue assaulting hers with more force than usual. She was overcome with lust and desire at his dominant attitude. With what use of her body she had, Evelynn wrapped her legs around Shen who quickly got the hint, gripping her thighs and picking her up.

Evelynn had Shen move his hands up to her back to pull her closer and tighter to him. Proceeding to do so, he felt them suddenly get binded. Eyes opening, he saw Evelynn dissolve into shadows, leaving his grip and appearing beside Elise again.

Shen gulped and was slightly irritated that they decided to take this route. He was more than happy to please them.

"I forgot to mention, before we do see all you have to offer, I think we'll switch things up a bit." Elise spoke.

"What?"

"You've always or mostly been the dominant one with these activities ninja. Mixing it up a little. The charm was just so you'd submit easier."

The women received a deadly glare from The Eye of Twilight. Shrugging it off, they kicked him on the bed in synchronization. Elise quickly binded his legs and he was unable to move. Shen had no way of getting out, but he didn't whimper like earlier. He was ready.

"Prepare yourself, **Twilight."** Elise hissed.

Evelynn appeared behind Shen, gripping his chest with one hand and his non-erect dick with her other. He groaned at this, but nothing more.

"Mmm, I like this position." She whispered.

The woman's voice set him off with the combination of her spell. Shen's body began to respond as he felt that familiar tingle in his loins. Within seconds his arousal made itself known as his member stood up straight, fully erect.

With a lustful grin, Evelynn set her sights on her prize and maneuvered her hand to slowly stroke the ninja's rigid shaft from root to tip to really get him fired up. Her other hand glided down his hard pecs, leaving cuts with blood. Shen felt his balls getting massaged by Elise who, in perfect sync with Evelynn, licked his giant erect member.

He had to bite his lower lip to keep from moaning in bliss. The position was definitely not his favorite, but the ladies were absolutely amazing as they had their way with him.

"Hmm, you like that love?" Evelynn whispered.

A grunt of assumed affirmation came from him. Elise suckled at the tip of his manhood, feeling it throb more and more each time. She lightly tapped the hand of Evelynn who was stroking it still catching her attention.

With a motion of her finger, the succubus nodded and swiftly changed positions on Shen who was in too much bliss to notice until he felt Evelynn's mouth on his shaft.

"Huh?"

"Don't cum just yet Twilight." Elise said. She roughly grasped his chin and pulling it slightly upward to make him face her.

His eyes widened again seeing her hold up the strap-on, mischievously smiling. To her surprise, Shen took no action. He knew she wanted him to be nervous and he was, but didn't show it.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna use that."

"Ah ah ah." Evelynn cut in coming up. "I said that, Elise didn't."

Shen rolled his eyes at the weak excuse, but he wasn't surprised either. Elise did, or presumably, try to kill him on the way here with the horse carriage after all.

"Well, I think he wants it." Evelynn giggled.

The Spider Queen smirked as she slid on the fake member, flicking the tip a few times and waved it around to slightly test it. Shen gulped and was sweating, but still showed no fear.

Evelynn did feel a little guilty about this, but not enough to make her stop Elise. She would try to make this as pleasurable as possible for Shen. Pressing herself against him, the succubus kissed him while cupping his cheeks. Shen kissed back, likely due to the effect of the charm. Evelynn broke it, staring into his pink eyes which felt odd for her.

"Can you handle us?" She asked teasingly.

He didn't reply. Shen knew Evelynn was more of a woman who preferred actions (or in this case gestures) over words. He smiled weakly, but that was it. He saw Evelynn dart her eyes up a little to the left, no doubt watching Elise position herself behind the helpless ninja.

"Hope you like it rough." She giggled.

Evelynn slid herself onto his erect member, sighing with contempt as it filled her pussy. Shen enjoyed the warm feeling the succubus provided, but he winced when he felt something prod his backside. Inhaling sharply, Shen closed his eyes, mouth shut firmly.

Elise wasn't all that evil. She gently slid the strap-on into Shen. A long groan exalted from him and The Spider Queen grinned. Evelynn kept riding him, bouncing up and down happily on his member, her walls clamping down on him as she did it hard. She was so warm and tight which was the only part Shen was enjoying.

Shen felt his head get shifted slightly into a forceful kiss by Elise. It was wet and sloppy, the moisture slightly sticking together when they broke. The Spider Queen didn't let up on her smooth rhythm. Eventually, Shen let out a longer, rather pained groan.

"Too much for you to handle?" Elise snickered.

The women noticed Shen opened his mouth, teeth clenched tightly, desperately trying not to let out any kind of reaction such as a moan or cry.

"Come on, show you love it." Elise whispered.

Trying his best not to give in, he shut his eyes with them twitching. Elise kept thrusting into Shen's firm buttocks while scratching him with her sharp nails. Each time she thrusted the false member in, it gave Shen a mixture of pain and pleasure with the pleasure being greater. He felt sick knowing it wasn't pure pain.

Evelynn's breasts bounced up and down as she rather violently rode him. His dick tapped her cervix on every thrust, which was loudly driving Evelynn to the edge and Shen as well, though he was silent about it.

"You know this feels good." Elise hissed.

Another long groan came from Shen, who Elise could tell was close to breaking, so she thought. The combined assault on him would drive anyone to the edge.

She slid in as deep as she could. Shen inhaled a long breath that sounded like a gasp for air. His back arched upward, exclaiming with minor pain and mostly pleasure. Shen didn't shed a single tear at the feeling to Elise's surprise.

However, Shen's next sound was a moan. He had stopped being quiet and showed rare enjoyment. His eyes slightly rolled up with his head leaning back, taking in the euphoric motions of the deadly ladies.

"That's a good boy." Elise said.

Unbeknownst to The Spider Queen, Shen had finally managed to undue the ropes on his hands. Soon, Elise found herself looking into his colored eyes. He stared at her tensely as she kept thrusting into him, his lips compressed.

"You are truly one tough man." She said with admiration.

Shen brought his free hand up, touching Elise's stomach. She didn't try to stop it, knowing that any attempt would be futile. Feeling his hand slide down underneath the strap on, Elise inhaled deeply and closed her eyes.

"Ahhhhh, Twilight."

She felt his middle finger on her clit, rubbing it luxuriously with speed and feeling. Elise whimpered and had on a look of sadness as she threw her head back at the feeling. With a frustrated groan, she threw the strap-on off, spreading her legs to let Shen have better access.

Evelynn took notice of this, but was too busy being pleased by constantly gliding on Shen's member.

Elise's eyes now rolled back with her back sprawling out on the bed as Shen's assault on her womanhood showed no end. With more room, the ninja tipped himself over with Evelynn fully on top of him. Her efforts were definitely taking their effect as he himself felt he was close to a climax. Shen brought his tongue out to The Spider Queen who had surrendered her whole body to him.

"Oh, right there Twilight! She cried.

Shen's tongue made slurping sounds as it assaulted her womanhood. Elise couldn't do anything other than cry with lust. The man she'd been fucking moments ago was now driving her to the edge.

He'd love to continue, but with Evelynn still riding him, Shen couldn't quite fulfill his task of pleasing The Spider Queen to the brim. He stopped his work, much to Elise's displeasure.

Shen brought Evelynn for a rough and loving kiss, breaking it seconds after.

"Ah, almost there!" Evelynn exclaimed.

Evelynn cried out incoherently. She was completely in a state of bliss, loving every moment as she kept attacking Shen to get his juices. The motions of The Agony's Embrace were too much for him to keep holding on. Eventually, The Eye of Twilight succumbed to the tightness and speed of Evelynn. He exploded inside of the succubus, some of his essence spilling out and landing on the bed while also being incased by Evelynn's.

"Oooh Shen." Evelynn said as she collapsed off him.

He was exhausted, but knew he still had to please Elise. Swiftly getting up, Shen crawled to The Spider Queen who was still wet and aroused. She looked up at him with fear, knowing she was completely vulnerable.

"Don't fret Spider Queen, I hold no grudge." He said gliding his hand down her smooth cheek.

Elise watched as Shen moved down to her legs, spreading them apart slightly. He lifted his index and middle finger this time, gently prodding The Spider Queen. This sent her into bliss and Shen went a little deeper where Elise began to shriek his name. Hearing this, his finger began to pump in and out slowly of her already moist depths.

Her mind was in a frenzy, knowing that he had managed to resist and overcome her and Evelynn's combined pleasures. Knowing he was the same one giving her these sensations drove her to the point where she'd want to be fucked by him for all eternity.

The charm Evelynn casted on him was showing.

"Shen! This is incredible! How do you kno-?" Elise screamed. "Your tongue. Oh God. YOUR TONGUE TWILIGHT!"

A rare proud smile was on Shen's face as he kept eating her out. The intensity of her bliss increased with every rub and stroke of his tongue along with his warm, breath and wet mouth.

With one final lick from Shen, The Spider Queens legs involuntarily clamped down on his neck and warm wet juices splashed onto Shen's face, with him catching some in his mouth.

Elise laid back limp, showing no movement. Shen's mask was covered in her juices which he wiped off and licked from his hand. Swallowing it, he crawled to the exhausted queen. She looked back up.

"Oh my God Twilight, ho-how did you resist that? Most men would break at that point."

"Well like you said, you did want to see the power of The Eye of Twilight. Consider that to be another glimpse of it."

She chuckled softly before gaining the energy to sit up and bringing him in for a kiss. This one was different, being longing, affectionate, and probably the truest kiss Shen and Elise had shared since the springs. The action had cleared up the ridiculous rivalry the two had with one another. Elise didn't want it to end, but they had to take a breather for air.

"Well, that was longer than usual." Shen said.

"Forgive me Twilight, for everything." Elise said with a worried expression. "Can't believe how I've treated you. You're an unbreakable man, and very forgiving."

He lightly chuckled at her, caressing his hand along her cheek.

"Do not worry Spider Queen. No hard feelings." He said smiling.

Elise couldn't help but do the same. Coming up again and wrapping her legs around him as they kissed lovingly.

"Nice to see you two getting along." Evelynn said.

They stopped their kissing, looking at the messy looking woman who had a hand on her tilted hip.

"I see why you like him." Elise cooed. "He's quite unbreakable and lovely."

Evelynn giggled at this, coming over to the enveloped pair.

"Guess that charm really does increase your willpower to fuck. Kind of disappointed that I didn't use it before." She said gliding a hand across Shen.

"If you do use it again, please don't use it for the sole purpose of getting me to submit."

"Mm, alright love. I promise." Evelynn laughed. "You ready for more?"

Shen just shrugged. He could give or take.

"Well if he is, I think we may need to call in some help." Elise said with a naughty smile.

"Help?" He asked.

"Don't worry love, you saw her earlier. I'm sure she'll be happy to oblige." Evelynn said.

His brows rose up at her words. He knew who she was talking about.

"I trust you won't have her impersonate you know who?"

"I'll forbid it!" Elise declared. "You only deserve the most luxurious treatment now ninja."

The woman mumbled something under her breath, and a second later Shen found a robe in his hands. It was dark blue, matching his usual uniform. He smiled at Elise.

"Can't have you feeling cold now eh darling?"

He dressed himself in the robe, tightening the belt to where it felt the most secure. He felt a hand on his shoulder, looking to see a smiling Evelynn who had her head tilted, eyes blinking seductively and in a robe. She must've been cold as she always preferred going naked.

"Mm, don't know why I didn't try to reward you far sooner. You no longer wonder why girls would fight to the death over you, right?"

Shen placed a long kiss on the succubus, leaning forward with her going backwards moaning. Breaking it, he felt another hand on his opposite shoulder with a light nibble on his neck. Elise giggled when Shen groaned at the little pain. He saw she had numerous wine glasses and a bottle along with being in a robe too.

"Could take a little while for her to get here. In the meantime, should have a little toast to you being the one man who hasn't broken under me and Evelynn."

She poured them all a glass of wine, clinking them together and taking a sip. Elise and Evelynn began to kiss Shen who smirked. He still had the charm effect on him so resisting this little foreplay was pointless. He'd have his hands more full soon enough with the new arrival.

* * *

 **Next chapter will actually take place before Shen arrived. Pure Yuri is on the way.**

 **With creating a very unexpected pairing in this story, I thought I should add one more seductive woman. I think it could use a good mix-up and I've wanted to have the man who puts his life on the line to save teammates get the best reward ever for a long time. Wonder if I should do another story where his ult malfunctions and he becomes irresistible to every woman? :D**


	9. Slightly prelude (Pure Yuri)

**Hello, how are we all?**

 **Haha, okay so I apologize if this disappoints you, but this Chapter's actually taking place before Shen arrived to Elise's. I saw that I haven't had a chapter in this story that was pure yuri so I thought I'd do this to even it out.**

 **I just keep mixing this pair up more eh? I mean the three of these ladies I can see, but probably not a lot with Shen. He's gonna be in paradise next one. Hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Prior to Shen's arrival, Elise was getting to some other antics in preparation for his upcoming appearance. By other antics, she had a special arrangement to make sure he'd be easier to have control over.

Her mansion was darkly lit. She was in her living room smiling as she poured herself a glass of wine. She raised it up slightly, swirling gently with the fluid following the actions. She gulped down a little bit with a satisfied sigh after.

At the other end of the room, a female figure was standing in the doorway rather defiantly. Elise looked up from the glass, still smiling.

"Would you like a drink?" She asked without turning.

The figure didn't' say anything. Elise chuckled and faced them.

"I see you got the message."

Finally stepping forward, the figure was Akali, Fist of Shadow. She glared tensely at the pale woman.

"What have you done with Shen?"

"Me?" The queen asked with a hand on her chest. "I haven't done anything. It's not my fault he prefers a woman with legs like mine."

Akali marched towards Elise who took another sip, showing no nervousness but also not breaking her gaze.

"Cut the bullshit Spider Queen. You know what I'm talking about." Akali snapped.

Elise's brows rose up slightly, her lips forming a look of disapproval.

"Is that really the appropriate way to speak to someone who can please your precious Shen?" Elise said with a pout.

Akali quickly swiped the wine glass out of the woman's hand. It landed with a shatter with Elise looking at it with annoyance. She gave the ninja a deadly stare.

"Do not, test me." Akali said sternly.

"Hmm."

Elise snapped her fingers and a second later a pair of pink lashers came sprawling out, enveloping the ninja who gasped and squirmed to break free. Evelynn appeared, bringing herself closer to the woman where she whispered into her ear.

"I wasn't finished with that yet, Leblanc." Elise snapped.

A purple mist formed around Akali who soon turned into Leblanc. Instead of showing fear, she had on that cocky smile.

"So, how was that for a convincing Akali?" She asked.

Elise put her hands on her hips, chuckling lightly before abruptly coming face to face with The Deceiver, glaring tensely.

"I told you numerous times that you didn't have to imitate her exact personality. You just needed to get her figure." She hissed.

Leblanc snickered at the woman's clear frustration.

"Yeah true, but where's the fun in that?"

"Now you're sounding like me." Evelynn added.

"Did you really have to swipe that wine glass?" Elise asked.

"It seemed like the perfect opportunity to do so."

The Spider Queen huffed at the answer. She ran her hand gently down the woman's face. She lightly slapped it a few times, Leblanc not showing any annoyance.

"Well we still have a little time before he gets here, assuming he makes it anyway." Elise snickered.

"Then what should we do to make it pass quicker?" Evelynn cut in.

With another raised brow and sly grin, Elise motioned her head to her bedroom. Evelynn smirked and carried the still trapped Leblanc to it. Elise roped up, practically sprinting to the bedroom. Leblanc was carelessly thrown on the bed, Evelynn immediately climbing on top of her. The Deceiver was kissed roughly by the woman, the sweet taste of Evelynn making the woman moan.

Leblanc attempted to wrap her arms and legs around, but Elise prevented that with her webs. The Deceiver grunted, almost whimpering at the spot she was in, but still kept that smirk. She felt Elise scratch her nails along her sides, but not enough to pierce the skin.

"It's time we punish you for breaking that glass."

Evelynn proceeded to remove the woman's clothing, but it was halted. She was surprised by this.

"No time to strip this little bitch." Elise hissed. "We'll just have to make this quick."

"Remember who you're talking to." Leblanc snapped.

Chuckling at this, Elise gave Leblanc's backside a slap. She ripped off The Deceiver's back cloak, throwing it aside on the floor to allow a better view. Elise grasped Leblanc's hips while Evelynn grabbed her chin. Their eyes met with a wicked smile on the succubus.

"Make me feel." She whispered.

Leblanc felt Elise's finger circling around her backside again. She swiftly removed her lower clothing, having a clearer view. The Deceiver was then forcefully brought up with a hand on her neck. While she had her arms free, Leblanc took no action. She was loving this.

"Lick those lower lips, and maybe I'll be gentle." Elise hissed holding up the strap on.

The smug expression on the woman was gone, eyes widening but her mouth was neutral. It wasn't the first time she'd been in this situation with these two, but the strap on wasn't as big before.

The Spider Queen forcefully pushed Leblanc back down, practically slamming into Evelynn's now exposed womanhood. The scent of the succubus was overwhelming with lustful aura.

Leblanc wasted no time in darting her tongue to the lower lips of Evelynn who gasped with delight and smiled. She lounged back further against the bed with one hand gripping the woman's hair, pushing it down further between her legs.

Elise slid on the strap-on, positioning herself behind The Deceiver's now slightly raised rump. Placing her hands on the hips, she thrusted in.

A yelp escaped from Leblanc at the rough feeling. With The Spider Queen's steady rhythm, Leblanc found herself quickly enjoying the feeling of the false member thrusting in and out of her ass. Evelynn cupped her breasts together at the sensation The Deceiver was doing down below.

"Yes! That's it!"

The efforts of the ladies echoed through the mansion. Elise gave Leblanc's ass occasional slaps and occasionally positioned herself over the woman to give her nipples that were still concealed by her uniform a good pinch. The Deceiver was in bliss and pain. She loved the taste of Evelynn and the work Elise was doing behind her was mostly pleasure, but occasional pain when she went deeper.

Leblanc grasped Evelynn's lovely ass with her hands, giving it some light spankings compared to the ones Elise gave. The Spider Queen increased her speed, knowing that their "special" guest would be arriving soon. Leblanc was taken aback by the sudden increase in speed and whimpered slightly, but she didn't let up with Evelynn.

The succubus let out loose cries now as Leblanc increased her effort. The Deceiver's tongue was now working wonders on her like Shen's did when she managed to get him to fuck her.

"No, no! Not ye-!"

Evelynn choked on her words as she couldn't contain it any longer. The Agony's Embrace came, splattering Leblanc's face with her cum. The woman leaned back panting with Leblanc quickly being pulled up again harshly by Elise. She didn't have the time to clean the juices off her face.

"That's a good girl."

Leblanc chuckled at this and grunted with another thrust from The Spider Queen. The pounding her ass was receiving had made her wet, but knew Elise wouldn't switch it around with the strap-on pounding her pussy. The Deceiver grinned smugly.

With a few choice words, gold chains shot out from the wall. A majority of them actually bounded Evelynn while only one went for Elise. It wrapped around The Spider Queen's neck. Elise instinctively grasped it, gagging when the grip tightened and cut off her air.

Leblanc looked at the pinned Evelynn who had a smile on her face. The woman raised one eyebrow.

"I like to watch." Evelynn giggled.

Scoffing, Leblanc turned to Elise who was glaring at her. The Deceiver laughed at this and yanked the false member off Elise.

"Alright, let me show you how to properly use this." She snickered.

Leblanc put the fake cock on herself, smiling at Elise who was still trying to break free from the chain. Her face still had Evelynn's essence on it so she cleaned herself up except for a little amount. Leblanc ran her index finger over the fluid, coating it and bringing to The Spider Queen's mouth. Elise groaned, but obliged. She licked the cum off The Deceiver's finger, the taste of Evelynn filling her mouth and making her more aroused. Spitting on the toy, Leblanc rammed it into The Spider Queen's wet womanhood.

"Ahhhhh!" Elise cried out.

Leblanc had more stamina than Elise anticipated. Her thrusts were zealous and hit always hit the tip due to the size. The Deceiver spanked Elise's lovely ass, the queen's cheeks jiggling from the hit. The chains on The Spider Queen had loosened, allowing her to finally break them off and lunge her head forward.

The pale woman's lips crashed into Leblanc's, tongues wrestling fiercely, but with a hint of passion and even love. The Deceiver collapsed back onto the bed where Evelynn's chains had come off too. Elise was now on top, but didn't take any action against Leblanc. The Spider Queen sunk herself down on the fake member and Leblanc chose to let Elise be in charge now.

"Oh that's it!"

Throwing her head back, Elise moaned wantonly at each penetration, her chest bouncing up and down with every movement. Leblanc reached up to her lovely breasts, giving them a good squeeze which added more lust to Elise. Evelynn came up behind her, giving the queen a passionate kiss while giving her ass some spanks. The combined pleasure was too much for Elise to handle and she finally came.

Panting could only be heard now. The Spider Queen collapsed off the strap-on which was covered in her cum, Leblanc letting out a sigh of relief and Evelynn resting back against the bed.

The Deceiver was wet now from the actions and moved her finger down to tend it, but felt a hand grab her. She turned to the widely grinning Evelynn.

"I can take care of that for you love."

"That's not ne-"

Leblanc was interrupted by a kiss from the succubus. She closed her eyes with a joyful moan, but they opened when she felt Evelynn's sharp nails on her womanhood. Mischievously grinning, she darted down quickly.

The Deceiver shuddered at the lustful feeling. Evelynn probed for her pussy's entrance with her tongue, darting in easily due the woman's amount of pre-cum. Squeezing her eyes shut, Leblanc instinctively placed her hand on Evelynn's head. Her walls throbbed around the soft muscle, tightening whenever the succubus came across the most sensitive areas.

She'd had a good amount of fun with Elise with The Spider Queen telling her about Evelynn's work in the bed, but didn't expect it to be this great. She was licking and massaging all the right places. It didn't take long for Leblanc to reach the edge. With a cry, she released her juices into the now open mouth of Evelynn who only begged for it with a smile.

The Deceiver fell back onto the pillows, panting quickly as she calmed herself down. Elise climbed on top of her with a naughty smile. Leblanc smiled back with a grin that wasn't cocky, but loving.

"You weren't exaggerating when you said she was good." Leblanc chuckled.

"Why do you think I have her over so often?" Elise replied.

Leblanc cupped Elise's face and brought her in for another kiss. They moaned delightfully as they kept breaking and connecting. The sound of rummaging interrupted them and the women looked to see Evelynn carrying a box that had some blood stains on it. She placed it down, gently lifting off the top and taking out a severed head that was covered in a helmet.

It was the soldier that stabbed Elise several times a while ago.

"Uh, what's that?"

"Just one of our victims that provided more trouble compared to past ones."

Leblanc shrugged.

"You sure you don't want me to stay? I've always wanted to find a way to thank Shen for all those times he's saved me."

Elise snorted.

"Definitely not. I think we'll be fine." She said.

The Deceiver pouted at this.

"Tell you what love. If we can't handle him, we'll call you back. Highly unlikely he'll be able to remain unbreakable all night, but doesn't hurt to have a backup."

Rolling her eyes, Elise allowed this and Leblanc smiled. Evelynn removed the head from the helmet, letting it splat on the floor. With a raised foot, the succubus stomped on it. Blood exploded everywhere on the spot. Leblanc's eyes widened while Elise gave Evelynn a glare.

"First my wine glass, now my floor." She growled.

"Oh come on love." Evelynn giggled. "Gotta make it look realistic for him right?"

Elise simply huffed in response. She turned to Leblanc and back to the blood stained floor.

"Be a good girl and lay down there."

Leblanc laughed hysterically at the request.

A knock on the door was heard, causing them all to look to the bedroom's entrance in alarm.

"Now!" She hissed.

The Spider Queen carelessly threw The Deceiver onto the floor, landing with a thud and Evelynn perching herself in a dark corner, hiding herself from view. Leblanc chuckled and formed back into Akali.

"Showtime." She whispered to herself.

* * *

 _Some time later, Leblanc had just reached her residence after leaving Shen at the mercy of the deadly ladies._

"Almost wish I showed more resistance to their offers, but there'll be another time." She sighed.

At that moment, a gust of wind occurred for half a second. Leblanc recognised it. She found a letter in her hand and looked before opening it. The Deceiver smirked before reading.

" _He's an unbelievable and immoveable man. I admire him. Help us make his night more pleasurable."_

Her eyebrows rose at the words. It sounded like Elise's original plan failed and instead of breaking him, she wanted to make his night all the more fun.

However, she would be able to have more fun with them and the addition of Shen was too great to pass up.

Leblanc began to head back to The Spider Queen's mansion.


	10. Deceiver's Bliss

It didn't take long for Leblanc to actually arrive back to Elise's mansion after being informed. She didn't even bother knocking. The Deceiver raised her eyebrows in amusement with a smile when seeing the destroyed railings on the floor. Things must've gotten pretty rough with Shen. Her eyes darted upwards to The Spider Queen's bedroom, hearing giggles and moans. Still having that smile, she went upstairs.

Leblanc peeked inside, seeing (surprisingly) the three champions dressed in robes. Shen was in the middle, taking turns kissing Elise and Evelynn with them making him actually switch between. Using her magic, the mage lifted up Shen's still half-full glass of wine and tipped it over his head.

A little groan was heard with Elise and Evelynn letting out louder reactions. The ninja's mask dripped wine and the color was slightly altered from the drink. His shoulders slumped with an unamused look aimed precisely at the peeking head of Leblanc who revealed herself soon after. She had a hand on her hip as she entered the bedroom, still holding that smile.

"I'm surprised you're still here Twilight. Based on the damage out there, things must've gotten pretty violent. I almost wish I could've participated in that."

Shen showed no reaction and said no words. Anything he did would amuse the woman with his position. Leblanc laughed heartily regardless.

"Is that really a nice way to introduce yourself?" He asked.

"Don't ask stupid questions." She retorted.

A web was wrapped around the woman with her being yanked forward to a scowling Elise.

"Don't you talk to him like that. He's the one man who hasn't broken under me and her." Elise snapped pointing to Evelynn.

Leblanc showed no fear, just another smug smile with her brows raised.

"Is that why you called me here? To show you how to do a proper job at pleasing a man?"

The Spider Queen rolled her eyes before violently throwing Leblanc at Shen who instinctively caught her. The Deceiver was actually taken off guard by this. She felt the man's strong arms conceal her, running her hand along his well built stomach and biceps. Leblanc couldn't contain her arousal.

"Mm, I've always wanted to try an Ionian male."

Instead of bringing him down, Leblanc threw her head upward, her lips crashing into Shen's for a long kiss. Her tongue pushed past his teeth, seemingly attempting to dominate it early on. Shen fought back with a pleasurable moan from Leblanc. They held that for quite some time before taking a breather. Leblanc looked at Elise who was taking a sip from her wine.

The Deceiver grinned.

"Handsome, muscular, and tastes delicious. Now I see why you needed my help." She snickered.

The Deceiver felt The Eye of Twilight send soft kisses down her smooth neck. More moans came from her with her head falling back at the feeling. Shen hadn't even gotten there yet.

"I think you might be the weakest out of us all." Elise sneered.

Leblanc playfully glared at her friend. She adjusted her position, making it easier to have access to Shen. After a delicate kiss, she pulled away, getting off him. Shen allowed her to tip him over on the bed with her staff lightly pushing.

"Alright, let's see what you've got."

The Deceiver stripped off her rather skimpy clothing. Her drape thrown aside with her lovely breasts revealed. Leblanc's thighs were lovely and some men wouldn't mind dying for them. Meanwhile Evelynn crawled to Shen on all fours, giving him a kiss to take his attention off Leblanc who had just crouched down in front of his crotch area. She flipped the robe open slightly, seeing the ninja's erect member. Her eyes widened at it's size.

The Agony's Embrace slid off Shen's robe which he allowed. The man was at a loss for words. Evelynn gave him another kiss with a light nibble before turning to Leblanc who motioned her head at the blue woman. A wide grin came onto Evelynn, eagerly leaping down beside The Deceiver while taking off her robe.

Leblanc wrapped one hand around Shen's shaft, the other resting on his inner thigh as she eagerly popped his cocks tip into her mouth, visibly working her lips around his heated flesh. Her tongue was undoubtedly doing amazing things judging from the way Shen's back arched.

Evelynn lapped her tongue along him, making sure she didn't interrupt Leblanc's motions. The ninja's cock was covered in their saliva with Evelynn occasionally spitting on the tip to give The Deceiver more momentum.

Elise watched with a pleased smile at this site. She felt like she was on another one of Evelynn's hunts, with the exception of actually killing the unfortunate fellow. Taking one last sip of her wine, The Spider Queen roped up above, landing behind Shen and enveloping him with all her legs. He flinched slightly.

"Mm, relax Twilight. Just enjoy yourself." She whispered.

She placed a long kiss on him, his mask still had the smell of the wine that Leblanc spilled on him. It only made the woman want him more.

"Show me. That motion with your. Finger again." Elise said between kisses.

He was happy to oblige, but his eyes widened when he felt a rough grip on his manhood. Elise followed his look, seeing that Evelynn and Leblanc both had taken a firm grip on his shaft. Each using one hand to hold him still before they pressed their mouths together, kissing each other with his member's throbbing head right between their lips, tongues dancing with the other at the same time they played over his manhood, lapping up every single drop of pre-cum that came.

Giving him a sinister smile, Elise leaped from the bed, landing in the centre between the two women. Shen's yellow eyes rolled back into his head with his back flopping down fully on the bed.

The trio of women pressed their breasts between Shen's solid cock, making a snug channel as their nipples rubbed against each other. Evelynn and Elise proved to be bigger than Leblanc as it turned out, but that didn't discourage her. With such a force enveloping his member, Shen let out a long breath as he felt himself getting near the edge.

"Prepare yourselves!" Evelynn warned with a giggle.

The ninja's juice shot out into the air. The ladies watched with smiles as the sticky goo lost its speed and dropped down, showering them in it essentially. They caught what they could in their mouths with the rest splashing on their bodies. Leblanc laid back, eyes closed as she felt herself get little splats.

Shen's chest panted smoothly, an even rhythm of his chest rising and collapsing. The messy women "cleaned" themselves up. They occasionally gave samples on their fingers for the others to suck on.

They stood up, eyeing the ninja with mischievous grins. Elise and Evelynn both snuck to one side each, ready to pounce on the unsuspecting man.

"One, two, three." Elise mouthed.

In unison, the trio leaped onto Shen who groaned loudly as the women laughed.

"You're so fucking cute when you're surprised!" Evelynn squealed.

"You ready for another round?" Leblanc asked turning her head slightly.

Elise eyed Shen with a naughty smile. Her eyes darted to The Deceiver and she leaned down to the ninja.

"Show her that move with your tongue. I think she'll like it more than she did Evelynn's."

Evelynn gave Elise a rather menacing glare with wide eyes. The Spider Queen simply snickered in response and then laughed when the woman threw a pillow at her. Elise dodged it and sent out a web to the soft object, sending it flying into the glaring face of Evelynn who fell off the bed. She wasted no time pouncing on top of The Agony's Embrace, pinning her with her extra legs. Elise turned back to Shen.

"I'm gonna teach this little skank some manners. Show her what you can do using that tongue Twilight." She suggested with a motion to Leblanc.

Shen sheepishly looked at Leblanc who had on an innocent smile. A slight blush came on her cheeks with Shen chuckling.

"Evelynn was pretty good earlier. Care to see if you're better than her?"

He could sense her unbalanced state of mind, seemingly eager to see if it was true. Shen placed a hand on Leblanc's pale cheek, gently rubbing it.

"It must be done."

Their lips met, engaging in a session of passionate kisses with Leblanc wrapping her arms around his back neck. Shen ran one hand along her ass, giving it a little slap with the flesh rippling and Leblanc giggling.

Meanwhile Elise placed a kiss on the still angry Evelynn. The succubus clenched The Spider Queen's lips rougher than ever and she hissed. Elise spanked her and Evelynn retaliated with the webbed pillow being swung at the woman. Elise chuckled and grabbed another pillow, bringing it down onto Evelynn where the force was enough to make it burst. Feathers flew from the ruined pillow as Elise snickered, daring Evelynn to take action against her.

The Agony's Embrace dissolved into shadows, appearing behind Elise with a snatched pillow that she whacked the bulbous rear of Elise with. The round ass jiggled with Elise gasping. The Spider Queen seized a pillow of her own, retaliating with both hands gripped on one of the four corners of the pillow, only to find Evelynn had disappeared. The succubus giggled nearby and Elise felt her soft rear get spanked again, another tantalizing jiggle happening. Elise growled this time, gripping her pillow so tight her nails tore into it.

When the pale woman felt Evelynn's presence behind her, with another whack against her bubble butt, the Spider Queen spun with speed too quick for Evelynn to react. A loud smack happened as Evelynn was knocked out of the bedroom, some interiors of Elise's pillow floating around.

The Spider Queen pursued Evelynn as Shen and Leblanc continued to exchange fluids, the Deceiver moans growing louder and louder.

Elise's feet tapped the wooden floor, and she didn't have to look far for Evelynn before a pillow smacked her face, making the queen stumble back with feathers from Evelynn's pillow floating. The succubus approached Elise, smacking her again with the queen returning the favor. Both women swung their pillows at eachother, the objects colliding with their insides flying more and more on each swing, Evelynn giggling as Elise glowered, feeling silly for engaging in this mocking fight yet not stopping.

Feathers swirled around the two women, pooling at their feet as Elise found herself slowly beginning to have some form of enjoyment. Pillow fights were silly to her, but maybe the reason she was enjoying it now is because of how Evelynn was fighting. Elise always loved to have her voluptuously large ass worshipped and spanked, so having something as soft as a pillow hit it made Elise's mouth twitch with mirth. Evelynn no doubt saw this from the queens little smirk, and she swung her weapon at the queen's shapely hips, spanking Elise's fat ass with the flesh rippling.

The Spider Queen couldn't help but giggle a little, and she looked downward left to see that a hefty number of feathers had exploded from Evelynn's pillow, her flesh still jiggling.

"You owe me new pillows." Elise said with malice.

The Spider Queen abruptly roped herself up before lunging toward Evelynn, pillow raised as the succubus held her pillow to block, but when Elise collided with her, the succubus's body betrayed her and she fell on the floor, feathers flying from both pillows as Elise assaulted her, the queen laughing this time as she pummeled Evelynn and made a complete mess.

"Perhaps we should do this more often!" Elise exclaimed, smiling as she hit Evelynn a few more times before realizing her pillow had gone limp. The Spider Queen sighed at this, but realized she'd let her guard down and unsurprisingly, felt her bulbous rear get spanked again by Evelynn's pillow, a loud pop resounding as the make-shift weapon exploded into feathers with her butt jiggling.

The Spider Queen sighed, calming herself down from this childish act. She looked behind her to see Evelynn, but the succubus had disappeared. Elise's brow rose before a ghastly giggled sounded, a soft object hitting her back as Elise turned around, seeing Evelynn standing with her hips standing out, holding a new pillow in her hand. Elise shook her head, but Evelynn didn't listen and the Spider Queen saw her lunge toward her with the object raised. Elise crouched to avoid it, but Evelynn had expected that and she slammed her weapon on Elise's large rump again. The pale woman gasped before growling and knew this wasn't over yet. Elise grabbed the pillow Evelynn had thrown, gripping it tensely as Evelynn's presence was felt moments later.

Elise blocked Evelynn's swing, giving the succubus a taste of her own medicine as she swung toward Evelynn's curvy hips, the pillow sailing into Evelynn's plump, soft ass with a jiggle. Evelynn giggled with delight, bonking Elise with the Spider Queen giggling softly too. Elise swung back, hitting Evelynn and they duked it out, laughing as they tried to push the other one down to gain an advantage.

A burst sounded after Evelynn hit Elise's head, her pillow's seam torn as feathers cascaded around both women. Elise softly squealed, hitting Evelynn's ample chest that jiggled with Evelynn giggling. After her curvy hips were hit, Elise returned the favor and hit Evelynn's hips, her pillow spurting open with Evelynn cackling. Their speed increased as they continued to pummel eachother in a white mess along with their giggling. Evelynn's pillow was nearly empty, the succubus knowing how to end it and she slugged Elise after the Spider Queen spanked her butt with so much force Elise's body met the wall, leaving her bubble butt vulnerable and Evelynn swung at it with all her strength.

Elise gasped as her ass was spanked, Evelynn's pillow exploding as she watched Elise's ass jiggle alluringly, the Spider Queen giggling and groaning.

Not saying another word, Elise swung back, Evelynn dodging her pillow and quickly grabbing it. Elise grunted from the resistance, pulling back as Evelynn held on. The two women knew what would happen, and Elise couldn't help but laugh joyfully as her footing was lost when they pulled the pillow too far. She landed on the floor in a cascading storm of feathers, unable to stop smiling as Evelynn walked over and towered over the Spider Queen. She shook the remnants of Elise's pillow onto the woman who coughed, throwing some at Evelynn who giggled.

Elise groaned as she got up and grabbed Evelynn's lashers, leaving the feather-covered hallway and entering the bedroom again where their absence wasn't noticed. She pushed Evelynn down with the succubus blowing a feather off her lip as Elise smugly smiled. Evelynn smiled back in a silly way.

"Remember what you told Shen earlier about the strap-on? Think it's time you live up to that promise." Elise said.

Evelynn cooed at Elise's words and The Spider Queen took her hand to help her up. They briefly looked at each other before Elise went to get the toy. Evelynn watched Shen and Leblanc who were passionately kissing still. Shen made his way down to her lower front, stopping shortly for a taste of her breasts. Evelynn felt herself get wet, her hands going for her exposed pussy before she felt her shoulders get grabbed. The woman was forcibly thrown against the wall, Elise immediately following up, their temples pressing.

"You can try all you want love, but you'll never please me like the way Shen does." Evelynn snickered.

"I'm counting on it." Elise retorted.

The Spider Queen kissed Evelynn. The Agony's Embrace fought with her tongue while running her claws down Elise's figure, leaving more cuts. Hissing at this, Elise struck Evelynn's lovely ass before picking her up and pressuring her into the wall. She slid the false cock into the succubus, bringing it out shortly after. She smiled when seeing it was soaked in Evelynn's juices.

"Nice and wet." Elise sneered.

"Fuck me." Evelynn said.

Elise chuckled with a sinister smile.

"Beg me to."

Evelynn growled at her. She grunted as she brought her hips forward in an attempt to get the cock back inside her. Elise snorted at this and chose to stop teasing the lust drunk succubus.

"AH YES!" Evelynn screamed.

The Spider Queen's lips compressed as she plunged the toy into Evelynn, going as deep as possible before pulling out and roughly going in again. She grabbed the white hair, a delighted and pained moan from Evelynn as Elise brought her closer for a kiss. They both clenched their partners' lips, growls of pain and domination being heard before breaking it.

Elise could tell Evelynn was close and she would make it happen quickly. She adjusted her thrusting to reach the more sensitive spots of the woman. Evelynn's mouth was hanging wide open and her eyes were closed.

"Shen. Shen." Evelynn mouthed with a raised brow from Elise who chuckled afterwards.

Finally, the woman came. A pitiful scream sounded with some essence leaking from the fake member still engulfed in her pussy. Elise pulled out, seeing the messy strap-on. She looked at the panting Evelynn that was slouched against the wall.

"Look at the mess you made dear." Elise cooed.

The Spider Queen kneeled down, the cum coated member pointed directly in Evelynn's face.

"Clean it up."

During this time, Shen reached Leblanc's womanhood. It was soaked and he grunted in amusement. Leblanc peeked up briefly to see the man's yellow eyes disappear. She felt his tongue on her lower lips, licking with determination and passion. The Deceiver immediately accepted that Shen was better than Evelynn.

She didn't expect that a monotonous man like him had these abilities. Feeling his tongue inside of her, The Deceiver jerked and let out a gasp as a minor hint of an orgasm roared through her body. She looked down at the man between her legs. His eyes were closed while he worked and craved the taste of her womanhood. Leblanc's hands glided across his wine soaked mask while he worked her with amazing proficiency. To make things more euphoric for her, Shen's hands came into play. One rested on Leblanc's backside again and the other on her breasts. He gently squeezed the bosom of the woman and gave her ass a few more slaps. Leblanc's eyes rolled back with her screaming his name.

"Eat me! Eat me Eye of Twilight!" Leblanc shrieked.

Leblanc grabbed Shens hand on her breasts and moved it down to the other side of her ass. His hands gleefully groped The Deceiver's lovely ass while he continued to dive his tongue into her womanhood. He ate her and lapped up her juices with the same fervor of a man dying of thirst. Leblanc's tongue sprawled out and her back arched upward.

"YOUR TONGUE!" She screamed.

Evelynn finally cleaned up the coated member with Elise giving her a few pats on the head.

"Good girl." She cooed.

The pairs attention was drawn to the never ending cries of pleasure from the bed. They could see Shen enveloped between Leblanc's thick thighs and his hands on her ass. They exchanged a smile before choosing to watch.

Shen's tongue wormed deeper inside of Leblanc, desperate to find every last drop of her taste. Overcome with sexual desire at his fervent actions, Leblanc grabbed the back of Shen's head and used the leverage to grind herself into his face. He coughed a little, his entire face (or mask in this case) becoming soaked with her pre-cum, but he didn't let up. Shen's tongue continued to trace Leblanc's entire womanhood over and over as she bucked her hips into his eager mouth.

"Here it co-c!"

Leblanc's legs clamped down onto Shen's head and he could only hear the woamns cries as she released.

The Deceiver's body locked up, being unable to move in her state of bliss. Her nether regions opened and Shen's face was drenched by her hot essence. The Eye of Twilight swiftly kept up with the rapid stream of cum, lapping up every drop and not letting it spill on the sheets. When it finally ended, Leblanc's body became lifeless and she fell back fully sprawled on the bed.

A minute passed before Elise and Evelynn chose to step in, moving the woman's legs from Shen who seemed too exhausted to take any action.

"Shen?" Evelynn asked with a hint of concern.

The ninja groaned as a response. Evelynn giggled and with the support of Elise pulled Shen back up. His mask remained untouched by Leblanc's juices and they admired that.

"My my, you're so quick you never let a single drop go to waste. I love that." Elise said.

Shen chuckled in response. His attention was drawn to the seemingly lifeless Leblanc who didn't move a muscle.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

Elise moved to get a closer look, but then the body of Leblanc disappeared. A mad cackle was heard and she turned to see a golden chain wrap around Shen's neck, pulling him back. The ninja grasped the object and looked to see The Deceiver giving him a smile. Elise and Evelynn moved to take action, but Shen told them not to. He knew Leblanc was only toying around.

"So, am I better than her?" He said jokingly referring to Evelynn.

Leblanc blew a strand of her purple hair out of her eye, smirking smugly. She came closer to Shen.

"You were magnificent Twilight. Elise wasn't lying when she talked about your tongue."

"I am appreciative of your words. So why are you choking me with your magic?" Shen strained.

The woman looked away momentarily before making eye contact with him.

"It's not often that a man can be so good with me in bed. Whenever one is, I'm often tempted to steal them away as my pet." She said before loosening the chain. "It's a force of habit."

Evelynn and Elise wrapped themselves around both of his arms, grasping it tightly as they glared at The Deceiver. Leblanc cackled again while Shen rolled his eyes.

"Alright, maybe I shouldn't have done that. Clearly you two have a thing for him."

"He's mine." Evelynn hissed.

"And what he did to you is just another preview of what he's capable of." Elise added.

Raising a brow, half a smile crept onto Leblanc's lips.

"Really now?"

"Oh yes." Elise said with a more seductive tone. "We originally intended to see it earlier, but decided that summoning you here would be a better idea. Spread the love right?"

Once more Leblanc let out a cackle, this time with it being more heartfelt and even not entirely evil. She stopped with a stern look.

"Let's see it then."

Elise gestured to Evelynn who reluctantly agreed. Shen turned to the succubus.

"Sorry again love."

The woman blew more Allure at Shen who closed his eyes this time. He coughed lightly, his posture declining slightly before straightening it out again. The two other women gathered by Evelynn, waiting for Shen's motions.

Eventually, his eyes opened, turning from yellow to pink again. Evelynn grinned at this with Elise giving a wink to Leblanc.

"He's ready for more." Evelynn giggled.


	11. Twilight

**Been wanting to get this one done for a while now, but I've just gotten caught in in writing my most recent story which seems to more popular compared to my previous ones haha. Figured I should end this with the promised foursome.**

 **Might do a brief Epilogue with Shen and Evelynn, though it'll be less smut and more plot. Anyhow, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Shen took a deep breath as he felt the allure take over the majority of his body. Evelynn must've used a different, more powerful spell this time. He felt a rare urge of primal instincts. Shen for a brief moment felt afraid.

"I, uh, I feel that I must-"

Elise cut off Shen's answer, pursing her fingers under his chin to make him look at her.

"Shh darling. It's okay. Don't hold back. Show us everything you have Twilight. Show us the full potential of yourself in the bed." She hissed slightly begging.

An amused huff was heard from Shen. He sat up, briefly scanning the three lusty women who said nothing. They were waiting for him to show what he had.

"I apologise in advance if I cause any… awkward incidents." The ninja said.

Evelynn cooed at him with Elise giving a rare worried look. She gently caressed his smooth cheek. Evelynn hugged him tightly, practically pulling the back of his head into her chest.

"Shh love. Just listen to the soothing tones of my voice." Evelynn whispered. "Don't be afraid."

Shen grimaced, but then raised a brow when he saw Leblanc on all fours in front of him. She was frowning.

"Show us? Please?" She said in a surprisingly comforting voice.

The ninja sighed and briefly chuckled at their hospitality.

"Forgive me for this." He said.

Quickly, Leblanc found her temple pressed against Shen's with their tongues fighting again. Her eyes closed with a euphoric moan. She laid back, completely surrendering her body to him while Elise and Evelynn looked with slight jealousy and envy. Their expressions changed when Shen simultaneously brought his fingers to both of their pussies, rubbing them with only two fingers in each hand.

"His fingers WORK wonders!" Elise shrieked.

Elise fell back into the pillows, grasping one tightly and burying half her face in it with a smile. Evelynn's claws dug into the bed, mouth hanging open widely and eyes rolling back as Shen kept up his rhythm. With the two of them in paradise, the man turned his attention to the now wet Leblanc.

"I can turn into Akali if you wa-"

Shen cut her off with another kiss. He inserted his erect manhood into The Deceiver, soon beginning a smooth motion of thrusts. Leblanc let out pitiful whimpers and closed her eyes at the feeling. She grasped his back tightly, feeling the muscles and a few cuts. Elise and Evelynn's mouths were agape, tongues hanging out and eyes rolled back.

Everyone's breathing started becoming strained in the bedroom. Sweat beaded on their skin as they became hotter and pants filled the air as it became erratic. Shen showed to be the least strained.

"You're so big!" Leblanc cried out.

"This is it! This is what he was talking about!" Evelynn exclaimed.

The ninja thrusted into Leblanc again and again with her loving every second of it. He leaned down briefly to give her another kiss. The kiss was rather messy, frantic, and a bit violent. Saliva dripped as they broke it, dripping down with them not caring at all.

Through the lusty pleasures, Evelynn grabbed Shen by the shoulders and pulled him up. She gave him a passionate kiss, hands cupped on his cheeks with their heads tilting. Elise did the same, loving the taste of the ninja. He was fucking all three of them at once and showed no exhaustion.

Shen chose not to just focus on Leblanc. The ninja was fast and used this to his advantage. He removed his finger from Elise who immediately noticed this. In the blink of an eye, Shen's cock was out of The Deceiver and plunged inside of The Spider Queen. Elise was shocked and shrieked at the feeling of Shen's rhythmic pounding against her womanhood. His finger was in Leblanc who saw this, but couldn't tell the difference between his cock and fingers. Evelynn loved every second of it.

The ninja changed his hands motions. He brought them around Leblanc and Evelynn who looked with disappointment. This was changed when he massaged their lovely backsides quite greedily. The cheeks felt soft and pillowy which allowed Shen to give them a good squeeze while kneading them. He returned to rubbing soonafter.

Shen dug himself deeper into Elise who was very vocal at the action. She was lubricated perfectly at her womanhood which allowed Shen to slide in and out easier. His tongue moved across her chest, licking fervently at the mounds which made her happier.

Elise loved this, but wished to pleasure Shen. She weakly tried to grab what she could find of his cock, but he countered this with a passionate kiss. He looked lovingly into her crimson red eyes.

"No. You've shown me enough hospitality. Let me repay you." He whispered.

Shen's fingers were warm with the excellent rubbing of Evelynn and Leblanc's wet womanhood's. He had a plan that he'd save Evelynn for last.

The ninja upped his actions, zealously pounding away at The Spider Queen. Elise gripped his back, the claws digging into the skin and slight blood leaking out. Shen felt nothing but a mere tickle.

"You feel so warm." He whispered

She barely heard him over her loud, lustful wail. Elise's silky walls clenched and shivered with pleasure as Shen didn't let up. The filling feeling of having him inside her as she climaxed nearly caused her to pass out. She panted heavily wishing it would never end, but with a cry, The Spider Queen let it out, covering Shen's erect member with her essence.

Shen on the other hand didn't reach his climax. Elise leaned back into the pillows, a weak smile as her crimson orbs barely stayed open. With her satisfied, Shen moved onto his next task; pleasing Leblanc.

Having more room with his hands, Shen removed his now lubricated hands from Leblanc and went deep inside her with his cock. Through her bliss, Evelynn noticed this and pouted.

"But Sheny! Why won't you do that to me?" She whined.

He met the succubus with another kiss. His taste drove Evelynn into a frenzy and she cupped his cheeks as he kept thrusting into Leblanc.

"Hey." He whispered to her. "I'm saving the best for you."

Evelynn gasped and squealed joyfully. Shen looked down at her womanhood where his hand still was. He chose to give it light strokes now, ensuring that it would keep Evelynn pleased and aroused, but not enough to make her cum. Catching his rhythm, Shen focused on Leblanc.

"You ready?" He asked with a chuckle.

"For a moment I thought you made me break a sweat." Leblanc said tauntingly, obviously lying as Shen kept his motions.

" _We'll see about that."_ He thought.

Shen gripped Leblanc's head tightly, but not enough to actually hurt. She grinned at this, brows high as they could be with astonishment. He captured her lips in a kiss with the thrusts getting harder. Leblanc could only exclaim through her nose as they exchanged fluids, her eyes closed at the taste of him.

The Deceiver had caught onto Shen's plan for him to save Evelynn and she wanted to change that, but it was hopeless for her, even if she felt different to Shen compared to Elise and Evelynn given that he'd had them far more than Leblanc. Her moans and shrieks escaped as Shen continued to fuck her with determination. His hand gripped her backside again, squeezing it and giving some light slaps. Leblanc begged Shen to spank her harder and he hesitantly obliged.

The Deceiver's walls tightened around his member as the thrusts got deeper. Leblanc was sweating, her eyes closed as she laid limply and rather pitifully on the bed. Shen began to grunt loudly as he continued his task. Leblanc felt warm and it added a comfortable feeling for his member that hardly bothered to exit anymore.

"Twil-Twi-". Leblanc panted. "TWILIGHT!"

Her eyes rolled back into her head, tongue hanging out as her body briefly lost the energy to move. Leblanc came, screaming with bliss as her fluids shot out of her womanhood with a little squirting sound. Her walls tightened around Shen's member, seemingly a futile attempt to make him climax. Small amounts of the cum splashed onto Shen's crotch area and his member was covered in more of it.

Despite all this he still had yet to reach it. He turned to Evelynn who he didn't stop pleasuring with his hand. Placing a quick kiss on the now limp Leblanc's forehead, Shen faced his final task; pleasing Evelynn.

"Agony's Embrace."

She opened her eyes at the sound and felt his hands leave her area. Evelynn looked at him with hope and curiosity. She knew he was about to please her like never before.

"You came to me first to reward me." Shen began. "Let me return that offer you made all those weeks ago."

Strangely enough, this made Evelynn's mouth agape. The memories of their first night ran through her head. She remembered how they violently fought before he finally submitted, how he pleasured her to the brim that no other man could achieve. She wanted him now, but also wanted him to be in control.

The succubus spread her legs out, her clawed hands dancing over her wet and exposed womanhood, briefly rubbing it. She wanted to play this out slowly, but her state of arousal and Shen's erect member was too much. Still having her legs wide open, Evelynn gestured with a naughty smile.

"Come and get it."

Without hesitation, Shen went to Evelynn, lining his cock with the inviting entrance to her depths, and pushed in. The ninja felt everything with the allure effect. He felt his head get swallowed by Evelynn's wet depths. He felt the feeling of his cock spreading Evelynn's womanhood open wider. He felt her walls clamp down around him with enough force and lust that it seemed like she could bite it off with them.

Evelynn joyfully screamed as loud as possible, her mouth hanging open as she locked her arms and lashers around Shen. Her tongue sprawled out over his shoulders, claws digging deep into his back as she dug her heels down lower.

With every ounce of strength and force he could muster, Shen pulled back out of Evelynn until the tip of his cock remained inside of her, before plunging roughly back down into her. Both of them cried blissfully.

"FUCK ME!" She screamed.

Shen's hands were now full of sheet for leverage. He used this to pump into Evelynn vigorously. His thrusts were deep, hard, and struck her sweet spot every time. The woman's folds responded, tightening around the tip of the member and making it difficult for Shen to move in the slightest, but this didn't stop him. He was determined.

Evelynn and Shen gasped with every thrust, coming closer and closer each time to a climax. Their eyes were locked into each other as they kept it up. Given that their eyes were roughly the same color, it only felt right to look each other in the eye as they came in unison into their partner.

Shen felt the hot, slightly burning essence he'd been building up since the start with Leblanc and Elise finally come out, his cocks head throbbing rapidly inside. Evelynn felt the same way, her walls closing down tightly on the ninja's large, throbbing cock and refused to let it escape.

The ninja's fluids spurted from his member, quickly filling up the warm, welcoming depths of Evelynn quickly to the brim. Their muscles flexed with rather silent screams as their depths became messy with their combined essence. Shen's back arched up, his teeth clenching with Evelynn doing the same, her head on it's side and her tongue hanging out as she drooled. Sweat dripped from both figures.

When the seemingly endless bliss finally came to a conclusion, the two of them panted heavily. Shen took off his now soaked mask, his black hair wet and damp with his sweat. Evelynn weakly cooed at him as she continued to catch her breath. Shen nearly collapsed onto her, but he managed to change his direction and flopped off the bed with a loud thud.

"Shen…" Evelynn whispered weakly.

With what strength she had, the woman managed to get off the bed and fell onto Shen's panting body. She crawled up, placing a hand on his cheek before collapsing onto his chest.

They were exhausted.

"So that was the full potential of The Eye of Twilight?" Leblanc asked not getting up.

Elise merely grunted in response. Leblanc laughed weakly.

"He was… amazing…" She said.

The Spider Queen regained her strength. Getting off the bed with a stretch, she paced to where she saw Shen fall. An amused chuckle escaped her when seeing Evelynn laying on top of him limply. The only sign of them being alive were the slow rises and declines of their chests. Leblanc crawled to the edge, giving the same reaction.

"Awww, they look cute." She said sarcastically.

Elise snorted and grabbed one of the pillows from her bed. She placed it under Shen's head to give him more comfort and then waved her hand to bring out a large and warm blanket. The Spider Queen gestured to Leblanc with a head tilt and The Deceiver gladly followed.

Leblanc sat down on Shen's left, using his arm as a makeshift pillow as she settled comfortably next to him. Elise flapped the blanket outwards and let it peacefully fall to cover up the four exhausted Champions. The Spider Queen snuggled up against Shen, embracing the warmth he provided and closed her crimson orbs with a pleased smile. They'd seen what he was capable of tonight and they were not disappointed.

"You are welcome to Noxus anytime Twilight." Leblanc murmured.

Shen quietly chuckled. He didn't think he'd take her up on that offer anytime soon. He enjoyed himself tonight, but this wasn't something he could do regularly.

"I think I'll sleep on that offer, Deceiver." He replied.

Leblanc laughed and got closer to Shen for more warmth. He noticed Evelynn looking at him with a little smile.

"Hmm Shen." She mumbled.

Shen blinked his eyes to get a clearer vision. He saw Evelynn mouth something, but couldn't make out her voice. Her mouth seemed to say… "I love you".

"What?" He asked weakly.

The succubus blushed at this. She covered her mouth and looked around frantically trying to think of another word.

"Um, uh, Olive Juice."

His brows rose in confusion at this. Evelynn chose to forget about her words and just laid back down on his chest. She felt Shen gently brush her white hair causing her to purr quietly before stopping. He sighed and closed his eyes, drifting off to rest with the three lusty women doing the same, satisfied smiles on their faces.


	12. Two of a kind

**Not as much smut compared to the previous chapters and there's even drama D:**

* * *

It'd been a few weeks since The Eye of Twilight traversed to Noxus for the festivities with The Spider Queen, Agony's Embrace, and later The Deceiver. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy that evening, but he couldn't continue to agree to such plans. He had an important task of maintaining the balance. Elise and Leblanc were saddened by this, but understood. They reminded him that if he felt the need to release some stress, they would happily oblige. Shen figured he'd take them up on that, but probably on rare occasions.

Then there was Evelynn, the one who began it all that night a long time ago. Shen knew she wouldn't give up easily and he had a hard time believing that what she really mouthed to him was "Olive Juice". She was a succubus who feasted upon the agony (and organs) of others, but the ninja knew Evelynn was smitten with him. He assumed that he was her favourite toy given that he pleasured her countless times and Evelynn rarely found that with other men.

To Shen's amazement, Evelynn wasn't as aggressive when it came to trying to seduce him again. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He'd heard little giggles outside his dojo in the evening after his work for the day was done. Shen occasionally woke up to find some kisses on his body with the occasional nips of fangs, but nothing else that seemed to be fatal or life threatening. It seemed Evelynn was teasing poorly, but Shen allowed it. He got rare amusement from her actions.

…

* * *

He was meditating in his dojo peacefully. The students had gone home for the day and he was left to his own devices. Shen had been meditating for an hour and a half, his fingers locked in the motion as the effects kept happening. His eyes were closed, but soon one of them became tighter, showing minor annoyance.

A knock came at the door.

Shen's eyes slowly opened as reality came back to him and the meditation came to an abrupt close. He considered taking his blades and striking down the visitor, but he knew who it was. Making his was forward, Shen slid open the door.

"Uhhh…"

Evelynn was there as he expected. Her clawed hand was curled up into a fist to knock again before Shen beat her to it. He noticed she was blushing slightly which was very odd given her character. Shen noticed she had a bottle in her other hand, no doubt some alcohol.

"Agony's Embrace? What brings you here?" Shen asked to be polite even though he knew the answer.

The woman couldn't find the proper words to speak. Shen smirked under his mask at the twist her personality had taken. The first time she came here, the woman showed a demanding, persistent, and dominate attitude. Now she could barely look the man in the eye for more than two seconds.

"I um, I wanted to b-bring you this." She said showing the bottle to him. "Thought it could be a good s-symbol o-o-of our ap-p-reciation." She stammered.

"Our appreciation?" Shen asked knowing who Evelynn was referring to. "Are they nearby?"

"No, no, they h-have some k-kind of m-meeting to a-attend to with their secret club or something." She soon smiled at him in a shy way. "They s-still miss you."

Shen chuckled quietly at the words. Evelynn shyly gave him the bottle which he hesitantly took. She sighed and brought her hands together, stretching them as she kept them at her front. Silence happened between the two.

"Can I… come in?" She asked innocently.

He didn't know why he did it but Shen allowed her to come in. Better than being outside in the wet and chilled evening. He closed the door as Evelynn took in the interior of the building again, bringing back the memories of their first night. She slowly looked at each spot in a circle, a larger smile creeping on her face. Shen set aside the bottle and went forward to another room.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

Evelynn snapped out of her day dream at the sound of his voice. She shook a little, realizing that she felt a bit chilly.

"Y-yeah I'm a little bit!"

She saw Shen returned with a robe in his hand. It was an indigo color and Evelynn's mouth was agape. She carefully took it from him and placed it on. She embraced the warm and comfort the clothing provided.

"Thank you… Shen."

He merely bowed and gestured to her to follow him. Evelynn showed no hesitation in following the ninja to the kitchen of the structure. He sat down at the table with Evelynn sitting directly across. They didn't say anything again, creating an awkward silence. The Agony's Embrace sheepishly looked around in a futile attempt to make it feel like she wasn't being watched by Shen.

"Agony's Embrace." He sounded. Evelynn again snapped out of it. "Why did you come?"

"I-I already told you, to g-give you t-the bottle." She said knowing it was a pathetic excuse.

"Do not take me for a fool, Evelynn." Shen said. "I know that you have been sneaking around the shadows of this dojo for weeks, ever since I told you that I could no longer continue to participate in festivities with you and Elise on regular occasions."

"You forgot Leblanc."

He glared at the futile retort. Evelynn's face went from blue to red as she blushed greatly.

"Am I wrong?" He asked.

Evelynn barely looked at him before batting away her gaze. She hesitantly answered his question with a sly shaking of her head. Shen leaned back, exhaling rather loudly to get her attention.

"Why have you been doing it?"

She attempted to speak. Evelynn couldn't do it. She wasn't sure if she could utter the words as she believed it was impossible. It'd never happened during the eons she'd lived, but now it was.

The Agony's Embrace was in love with The Eye of Twilight.

"B-Because, I uh, I-I-I-I-I-"

"Evelynn, Evelynn." Shen said leaning closer to her. "Relax. Deep breath."

The woman was in a state of disarray. She couldn't seem to control her actions when Shen noticed her slightly entering into Demon Shade and then exiting.

Fearing for her safety (and secretly his), Shen got up and quickly went to Evelynn. He embraced her in a tight hug, pulling her as close to him as possible without accidentally suffocating her. Evelynn wrapped her shaking arms around him, gripping him as tight as possible. The two of them held that position for a while, not letting go. Shen didn't want to do it, but Evelynn's mind was severely unbalanced prior to his action and it had cleared up significantly now.

He broke it and pulled away much to Evelynn's disappointment. He gestured his hand to remind her of the question her asked.

Evelynn's throat was sore from the anxiety, but Shen's actions helped her greatly.

"Shen. I-I love… you."

Shen's eyes blinked to make sure he wasn't imagining this, but he also slightly expected it. The woman's actions showed him more than enough and her words sealed the deal. He wasn't sure how to deal with this.

"I feared this would happen eventually." He said looking away.

Evelynn looked at him with concern. Her words weren't easy for her to say, but she meant it. She feared that she just gave him the reason to never let her see him again. Evelynn wouldn't take this sitting down though.

"W-what's wrong Shen?" She asked taking his arm. "You feel it too, don't you?"

Shen looked at her briefly before turning away. She could sense the little bit of lust in him.

Suddenly the shy Evelynn from before had been replaced by the persistent Evelynn. She felt anger, annoyance, and sadness when he didn't answer.

"Shen. Answer me. Do you feel it too?"

He didn't answer again. Evelynn wanted to claw his face, but she couldn't. She let go with an annoyed sigh.

" _ **Goddammit! Why?! Why do I feel this way about you when you don't admit that you return the same feelings to me?!"**_ She said throwing her arms up in frustration. _**"You love me too don't you Shen?! Admit it!"**_

The Eye of Twilight inhaled sharply and groaned upon release. He turned to Evelynn, scowling under his mask with the eyes glaring dangerously.

"Listen Agony's Embrace. I like you, I really do." Shen began. "The festivities are fun and enjoyable. When you're not constantly trying to harm me even in a playfully way, you're actually a pleasant person to be around."

Evelynn crossed her arms, giving the man a neutral look with a raised brow. She was pissed off regardless.

"But I can't do this with you. You're a demon who lurks in the dark seams of Runeterra, searching for your next victim. You lure in your prey with the voluptuous façade of a female, but once a person succumbs to your charms, you subject them to unspeakable torment, gratifying yourself with their pain." Shen said bluntly. "I serve as the Eye of Twilight, entrusted to enforce equilibrium in the world. Within me exists an uneasy fusion of human soul and arcane power. I'm seen by both sides as someone to be feared. I answer to nothing but my purpose. It would never work out between us, Agony's Embrace."

He didn't bother to look her in the eye as he parted ways. Shen went to exit the kitchen, but felt Evelynn grab him again. She violently pushed him against the wall, causing him to grunt angrily. Shen wasn't impressed by her actions and pushed her back. Evelynn scowled at him and delivered an open palmed slap to the ninja. The mouthpiece came off again and she sent a clawed hand to him.

Shen was knocked down with a groan of pain. He put a hand over his now wounded cheek that was bleeding from the rather deep cut Evelynn gave him. Immediately upon seeing this, Evelynn's hostilities ceased. She looked down with fear at what she'd done as Shen gave her a slight glare. To his surprise, she began to whimper.

"Evelynn?"

Her mouth opened up slightly to speak, but all that came out was a weak cry.

"I'm sorry Shen." She said tearfully.

The ninja saw Evelynn quickly throw off the robe and flee from the kitchen. He didn't know why but seeing her like this made him feel pity and sadness. Maybe she wasn't as evil as he imagined anymore.

"Evelynn wait!" He said getting up, the wound leaking more blood from his increased heartbeat.

It began to rain outside with thunder and lighting soon coming. A downpour quickly happened as Evelynn stepped out of the dojo, now fully crying at her actions. She ran quickly and aimed to get as far away from the place as possible. She believed Shen fully hated her now.

Through the loud thunderclaps and heavy rain, Evelynn couldn't hear the now inaudible chanting that was happening. Shen appeared in front of her, quickly becoming soaked in the process as Evelynn stopped in her tracks.

"Get out of my way Shen! Let me through!" She shouted.

He didn't say anything. Evelynn hopelessly tried to push past him, but Shen took her in his arms, holding her close and not letting go. He couldn't let Evelynn leave with the mindset that he'd never want to see her again. He liked her, but the concept of being in a relationship with her seemed foolish to him. However, his present actions showed difference. He didn't know why he cared so much.

Evelynn weakly hit him to make the ninja release her. He refused to.

Shen carried Evelynn back to the dojo with her burying her face into his soaked clothing as she sobbed. Shen held her close to him, showing that she wasn't alone. He stepped back in, the matted floors becoming a bit stained with the drops of water from their wet bodies. The blood continued to trickle down his cheek and onto his clothes but Shen didn't care.

He crouched down still holding the weeping Evelynn in his arms. He would stay there as long as he'd have to if it meant Evelynn would finally calm down.

"Evelynn." He whispered into her ears.

"Shen." She replied with a broken voice.

She looked up into his eyes showing complete despair. Shen had never seen Evelynn in this state before and it was surprising. He couldn't stop himself from comforting her further with a kiss.

Immediately the succubus felt all her sadness disappear at the taste of Shen. She'd been hoping for this ever since he told her that he could no longer do regular get-togethers with her. The kiss was passionate and loving. Perhaps Evelynn didn't want to be in a relationship, but she did miss Shen and feeling him show that he cared for her was a huge relief.

"It's okay." He whispered. "I'm right here."

Evelynn lost herself. Shen was the first man she'd fallen in love with and hadn't killed. He felt her body become limp with an amused chuckle. Shen felt cold with the damp clothes and chose to fix that.

He carried Evelynn to his bedroom, carefully placing her down on the bed. He went to get some towels and retrieved the robe she threw off. Evelynn sat up only to feel some fervent rubbing soon after.

"What is?... Shen?"

"You're wet and cold Agony's Embrace." He said drying her. "You need warmth."

He offered Evelynn the robe again which she took with a sly smile. Shen changed out of his wet clothing and into a robe too. He sat down next to Evelynn on the bed, looking blankly at her. She was surprised to see he took off his mask, having not seen his face since she and Elise made him take it off in the shower.

"Shen." She said sitting up. "I'm so, so sorry."

Evelynn threw herself at him for a tight hug. Shen returned the favor. Evelynn's grasp tightened on him giving the ninja the hint she didn't want to let go anytime soon.

A good five minutes passed with them still holding that position. Neither saying anything and the only sound heard was the raindrops outside the dojo with the lightning and thunder having gone away. They separated, Evelynn's dried eyes looking into Shen's.

"Why did you chase me after I cut you?" She asked.

He sighed before speaking. This would be difficult for Shen to say.

"I… I couldn't stand watching you run away with the mindset that I wouldn't want to ever see you again, Agony's Embrace." Shen said. "I'm not sure why, but knowing that you were upset by such actions made me feel unbalanced. Stopping you, and comforting you, made me regain my equilibrium."

Evelynn blinked a few times before smiling slightly.

"Shen." She said taking his hand. "Maybe, just maybe love, you're feeling the same thing that I'm feeling with you?"

He looked away at this question. Shen swallowed before facing Evelynn.

"Well… perhaps I am. What I said before was a bit harsh. I was slightly irritated and surprised that you confessed those feelings to me."

"Why?"

"…I don't know why." Shen said with a long sigh. "Maybe I've been afraid of this. Having a partner who I'd spend regular time with? What if they didn't like the fact that I always spent the majority of my time maintaining the balance? What if they forced me to choose between my purpose and them? I just don't know if I could… commit."

Evelynn cooed at him, gripping his hand tighter. Shen looked to her as she placed a hand over his wound.

"Shen. You don't have to worry about that with me." Evelynn said. "Because this woman loves you. She loves you for who you are, what you do, what you provide, and what you do to ensure one's mind remains balanced."

She pulled his hand closer and she got closer to his face. Shen didn't show any protest when Evelynn embraced him. They came together in a kiss, removing the robes from their bodies and falling onto the bed. Evelynn moaned softly as Shen's tongue engaged with her own. He'd done it numerous times before, but this time it was different.

Evelynn broke the kiss, looking into Shen's eyes as they panted lightly.

"I want you Shen. Make love to me."

He only gave a nod in return.

Shen pulled her closer tohim, kissing her and cupping one of her breasts with his hand. Evelynn moaned joyfully when he felt Shen begin to massage her pillowy mounds. The woman tried to return the kindness, but since she was pressed against Shen, there was little she could do other than enjoy his handling.

The Eye of Twilight picked up on this and chose to follow through. He released her so she could move more freely and he lied back on the bed with her straddling on top of him.

"Evelynn… don't hold back." He said.

She smiled at his words, blowing him a kiss before beginning her task. Evelynn didn't want to ride Shen just yet. Instead she made her way to his manhood, still always being surprised by its size. As Evelynn started to slide her hands over his cock, she looked at Shen and gave him a quick kiss.

Evelynn jacked him off with Shen's quiet moans sounding. He looked at her silky hair and her loving smile as she kept stroking his giant member. Then the woman engulfed what she could of his manhood in her mouth. She massaged every inch of the piece of meat in her mouth, fervidly doing her best to please the ninja.

Shen enjoyed it, but he didn't want Evelynn to continue. She pouted and reluctantly agreed, but not before licking his manhood from the base to the top, ending with a kiss. Straddling herself on top of him again, Shen could see her womanhood. It was wet and glistening with fluids giving a very inviting look.

The woman lowered herself onto Shen, biting her lip which was unexpected. She let out a pitiful cry, but kept up her motion. The new feelings she and Shen had for one another must've made this feel like the first time she'd ever done it. Her walls were massaging his giant manhood and they groaned as she rode him.

"Oh my." Shen moaned.

Evelynn continued to sink herself down onto Shen. The succubus sighed with pleasure as Shen could only remain lying down flat on the bed to watch the erotic beauty ride him.

"Shen! SHEN!" She cried out.

Throwing her head back, Evelynn moaned wantonly at each penetration, her chest bouncing up and down with every movement. She grabbed Shen's hands and brought them up to her breasts for a good squeeze. Shen's eyes rolled back with Evelynn's tongue sprawling out at the feeling. Finally, the woman came with the man doing the same. Evelynn clawed at the ninja's sides as she jerked against his cock. Shen groaned in minor pain and annoyance at this.

"Come on seriously?" He mumbled.

Evelynn was in too much bliss to hear him. She was being filled with his warm essence below and soon she fell forward with their noses contacting eachother directly. Her eyes were close as she panted, soon opening them to see Shen's face which made her smile.

"Must you always scratch me during these things?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm.

She pouted and shrugged with a playful look afterwards.

"You're a tank love. You're used to taking heavy hits eh?"

Shen rolled his eyes, taking the beds blanket to cover him and Evelynn for extra warmth. The rain outside had died down with only drops being heard now.

"See love? Maybe this whole thing could work out." She said with a giggle.

"Well maybe." Shen replied. "I thought you didn't do long term relationships. Remember back in the spring?"

"Oh that was just hot springs talk honey." Evelynn giggled. "Perhaps outside of that, I would like to have a relationship that was… longer than a one night stand?" She curled her fingers along his chest gently with a naughty look.

"That's your definition of a long term relationship? Even I wouldn't say that." Shen said with a laugh.

"Alright, alright so I'm rusty. Give me a break." Evelynn said with an eye roll. "Shen, do you think you could give this a go? Only for a little while to see if you'd enjoy it? Please?"

The woman gave the ninja puppy eyes as a begging tool. It was futile to resist.

"Alright, maybe I could reconsider my whole thoughts on this. But don't get your hopes up. I don't want you to be severely disappointed if the outcome isn't what you expected."

Evelyn tilted her head with a smile. "Never know till you try love. Thank you Shen."

Shen kissed her. Evelyn returned the favor. The two of them began to make-out with little giggles from Evelynn.

"I think it's gonna work out very well." She moaned.

The two of them ceased, choosing to snuggle under the covers. Evelynn felt safe and secure under Shen.

"Oh Shen…we're two of a kind."

"Perhaps we are Evelynn. Perhaps we are."


End file.
